Blooded
by Garnet2015
Summary: Eve Rose, a released slave of druglord Kandomere, is slowly integrating herself back into the world of LA. As she does this, she starts a lustful relationship with Fogteeth leader, Dorghu, which soon grows into love. But when Kandomere decides he wants her back and threatens their new bond an all out war starts and blood drowns the city of L.A. (summary in progress)ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1

Loud music never truly bothered me. If anything, I was drawn to it. Because it was different. LA was a place filled with war and poverty to those who cannot make their way to the top. But it's not even that simple anymore. For it's not the races of people who had a system, it was a species. Elves were in the top and then it was everyone else left to build their way up. But elves were never innocent. I learned that the hard way, hell I was owned by an elf for seven years of my life.

It was… not living. I had to walk around his large mansion, naked serving drinks, food, anything else that amused his guests, while he ran underground fights and drugs. He owned it all and no one would suspect a thing because he was also the head of the magical task force. But on the seventh year, he let me go. Now to me, that meant he was going to have me killed, but instead, he truly let me go.

" _You saw a snitch that could have possibly ended my empire in the blink of an eye. You asked for your freedom and now I have given it to you and even ten grand."_

I remember blue hair and electric eyes that showed he was the king on top of the world. But even though I was free, his mark remained on me forever…

It's cool tonight, so I walk the city in black leggings, boots, and a black v-neck shirt and navy green coat. It's always difficult integrating back to normal life, whatever normal is. I was used to a silent and quiet life. So you can only imagine how it felt to be in an all orc club listening to orc men scream their pain away about the system and oppression. I paused though at the large crowd on the dance floor. I had never seen so many orcs in one place. I glanced around at the walls to see couches and chairs and tables and then on the other side was a bar.

When I noticed a group of orc men looking at me, I decided to move along. I let everyone push me around yet guiding myself to the other side of the dance floor. I liked the screaming. I liked not hearing anything. As I made it to the other side, I noticed a group of Orcs sitting down at some tables with orc women. Their clothes said Fogteeth.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I hear one of them say. I look at him and turn and continue down the hall of the building. I was only fulfilling my curiosities for the city. I needed places I could hide or blend into in case anyone or thing were to try and come for me. My paranoia wasn't dramatic.

My… employer had a task force of elves who were the best at killing, they loved killing. They could find anything or anyone. I have seen them work. I was moving down a hall, ignoring the closed doors with numerous giggling and laughing and grunting and moaning. Before I even knew it, I hit a brick wall somehow. I then look up to see it isn't a brick wall, but a very large orc. His jaw is massive and his fangs matched.

"Woah, honey, you lost?" he asked in a thick tone. He's in a leather jacket with an orange patch that says Fogteeth. We stare at each other for a moment and I am visibly stunned. I had never seen an orc this large, this massive. I can't help but be curious as I look him over some. My hand gently raises toward him and I am tempted to touch his face. I gently touch his skin. I always thought they had dried and calloused flesh. But it wasn't. It was smooth and firm. This orc who I was touching seemed still, watching me with deep gold eyes. Orcs were the lowest, I heard the elves mock.

" _You could kill one, two a whole family and no one would do anything."_ I remember one of his associates say. As my finger slides over his cleft chin, I am surprised how tame he is. He stares at me as if dazed and I stare back, just awe struck by him. I only saw orcs from a distance in captivity. Tonight, is the first night, I jump into a heard of orcs at their own club. Something about this orc is off to me. He has strength in his eyes, fire that the other orcs did not. A burst of loud music blares and I withdraw my fingers from him.

"Sorry." I say silently, but slowly enough for him to understand me. I turn and begin to leave down the hall with great speed.

"Wait! Hey wait!" I hear him yell, but I couldn't stop. My first real encounter with an orc, and I am frightened by him. Even as I am surrounded by orcs who don't see me, he does. I can see it in his eyes. He saw the pain inside me, the everything. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was back on the other side and I just ran out the door. My heart is pounding. Weird night…

My eyes snap open and I wake up beneath clean white sheets and slowly I peel them away. I look around for a moment to see I am in my apartment. I just stare into space thinking about last night. How weird I must have been. I am not good with people like I used to. But how good was I back then? I made my way across the room and into my bathroom. With the money I was given, I managed to get a decent house in an okay neighborhood. Humans mostly, my kind I guess. I cut on the light and caught myself in the mirror. I had put on some weight since my release. My hair used to be short and now my curls stop at my navel and I am lucky I have no scars. I should have scars, but I was smart. Well I liked to think I was. I turned and faced the wall afraid to look behind at my reflection.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the blade marks that carved his words from the top of my spine downward in elvish.

 _Elves above all. Above all elves._

I closed my eyes at the thoughts. I rarely served his associates. When I did they were pleased, but his elite team favored me the most…

I got in the shower and felt immediately relaxed by the water. I inhale slowly and sigh gently. I felt more awake now. Once I was clean, I got out and dried off, looking at myself once more. I knew what I was going to do with this new gift of life. I was going to do what I could to survive with the money I had left. Maybe get a job, try and find some happiness. But people alone made me tense. I only ever felt a small sense of comfort when I was with the other slaves. I knew I would never see them again and that is the only sadness of my life. And this is my life, the life of Evangeline Rose.

Author's Notes

So here's my Dorghu's Fanfic. I wanted to start the fic off weird but get right into it as well. This is my take on Bright when I first saw the trailer. Kandomere came off as some type of crime boss and Ward and Jackoby were gonna have to take him down. So yes, Kandy is bad in this one and maybe dorghu too. Anyways enjoy there will be updates coming! Also i couldn't decide if Eva should remain a human or maybe be a mythical creature, but the thought of forbidden orc and human could be spicy if i type it just right.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I lied on the bed letting my fingers gently rub against my clit. I inhale gently and slowly feeling the pleasure build in seconds. Elf drugs, liquids they put inside us to see how we take to them, to break us quicker, to make us responsive to _his_ people. My eyes flutter close as I pant gently.

" _You were always one of my favorite girls. I heard only good things from my associates."_

Will the liquid ever leave my body? It's been in me for so long.

"It feels good." I cry out to nobody, but my mind is so used to hearing that question. "It's so good." I gasp and moan out feeling my entrance burst with pleasure. I pant gently at the feeling before inhaling and looking down at myself. My toes are curling and uncurling and my legs shake a bit. I sit up once the pleasure leaves my body. It never truly leaves, though.

I slide on some white pants with a blue tank and oatmeal colored cardigan. I slide on my sandals and I'm out the door once more and move into the city. I walk everywhere, I don't drive. I can't. I walk on the side walk looking at the many people who pass by. Most of them are humans and orcs. The lizardmen populate mostly further outside of the city. The only centaurs I ever see are police. Giants, I have yet to ever meet one, and dragons… I was sure I saw one a few months back flying through the dark clouds.

I knew I was entering a rough area, mostly populated by orcs. Some of them watched me walk by and I just held myself as I walked.

"Hey baby, you looking to party?" one of them called out and I just kept walking ignoring them. I saw some orc girls looking me over as I walked and I just looked around some more making sure not to offend any of them. Head down. Ass up.

"Heads up!" a small voice yells and I look to see a soccer ball flying through the air in my direction and I just lift my hands up and catch it. A small orc child runs toward the fence. He has on a checkered shirt and black pants. I smile and walk through an opening in the fence close to me and I smile and crouch at the little orc.

"This your ball?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." he replied and I nodded and gave it back to him.

"Be careful with it. You don't want to lose it." I said. He scoffed.

"I ain't going to lose it again." he said and I nodded.

"Of that I have no doubt." I said and he smiled, his little fangs sticking out.

"Thanks. I never seen you around here." he said and I nodded.

"I am a bit lost." I said and he looked me over.

"You? Lost? Better be careful. Pigs are always trolling this place for booty." he said and I arched a brow almost impressed at his language.

"Oh are they?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said and looked me over. "What's your name?" I smiled.

"Eve." I replied. "What's yours?"

"Mikey!" I hear a thick voice call out and it makes me freeze almost at how familiar it sounded. I stood up from my crouch and the young boy looked over his shoulder. "I told you not to talk to strangers, son."

It's him, the large orc from the club last night. He catches my eyes and now stares almost trying to read me, figure my face out.

"Hey… you look familiar." he said. I look away some.

"Familiar face I guess." I said.

"Her name's Eve, Dad. She's a nice human." Mikey said. The older orc looked skeptical of his son's words and I just looked away some.

"Wait… yeah I know you now." he states. He pointed at me now. "You're the girl from the club." I looked down some at his large boots not denying his claim. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, the girl who looks like she's running from something." he said and I lift my head to meet his eyes.

"No. I actually liked that club. The music and the singing is very different from I'm used to. I am new to the area. Running into you was a bonus." I answered a little too honestly for my own taste. I noticed more orcs watching our interaction and I just started to back away.

"But. I should get going. Keep an eye on your ball Mikey." I said and turn.

"Wait… what'd you say your name was?" the father asked. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I didn't." I replied. Mikey tugged at his father's leather coat sleeve.

"Her name's Eve." he answered. The father arched an invisible brow and walked closer to me. I looked him over carefully as his did this.

"Eve. Cute name. I'm Dorghu." he said. I dipped my head at him.

"Hello." I replied and he smiled some, ears twitching some.

"Hello." he said and I was a bit amused by his ear movements but I nodded.

"Well I should be going." I said and continued to back away.

"You gonna be at the club tonight?" he asked. I shrugged making my way behind the fence.

"Maybe." I said and he nodded.

"You should." he said and I nodded slowly.

"Maybe." I replied before leaving the area and speed walking off as fast as I could back to my apartment. That was enough exploring for one day. When the moon was up, I slid on a black dress. My hair was already in spirals. I was never allowed jewelry. Just make up, but now that I was free, it felt good not wearing a powdered or painted mask. There was a knock at my door. It must have been the uber coming to pick me up.

I sat in silence as I stared up at the moon. It was always so beautiful on warm nights. I saw a faint flutter of something in the air and I was so sure it was a dragon. The car stopped back at the night club. Its title is labeled something in a different label.

"Hey uh, you sure you want hang here? This area is mostly infested with orcs." the driver asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." I said and stepped out of the car. It drove off quickly and I looked around at the orcs entering this club. But I saw some humans as well. Men and women covered with tattoos and piercings. I looked them over and followed them inside. Of course, I was met with loud music and screaming. It was hard and violent. I closed my eyes and smile at the loudness of the music. I never had passions and hobbies and likes of my own. In a way this is me discovering myself again. But I was not much of a dancer. I decided to sit in the corner on a black couch down the hall from the dance floor. There was a bar across from me and I thought about maybe getting myself a drink.

As I contemplated this, the doors of the club opened and a group of orcs came in, led in by Dorghu. I could see the power he held in his eyes as he led the orc men and women. Obviously he was someone special to them, a leader. A large orc catches my attention as he stands before me. He's wearing Fogteeth clothes and chains. It didn't take me long figure some of these orcs were gang members.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. Before I could even politely deny him, Dorghu is there. Obviously he caught the orcs large stature and saw me in the process.

"Sorry Kano, she's my date tonight." he said with a bit of a laugh and the orc nodded with respect.

"No problem Dorghu." he said and Dorghu patted his shoulder in thanks before he walked away. I blinked and looked up at the large orc who looked down at me. "You came." I nodded.

"I like this scene." I said and he nodded.

"I host block parties here from time to time." he said loudly and I nodded.

"You seem to be very respected." I said and he nodded.

"I'm worth respecting," he said before holding out his large hand out to me, "maybe we can go somewhere quieter? Upstairs is a bar, but it's for people who want to have a conversation without yelling!" I looked at his hand for a moment unsure of what was to happen if I took it, but what's the worst that could happen? It couldn't be any worse than what I have been through.

"Look I just want to talk, get to know you a little." he added and I looked from his hand to his eyes before nodding and taking it. His hand devours mine and now he is leading me through the club. I notice many humans and orcs snorting coke and smoking. This wasn't too different then the dark world of the elves. Maybe that's why I feel so comfortable here. Dorghu turned down a hall on his left and now we were walking up some stairs, his hand never leaving mine.

Normal POV

Vibrant white eyes watched the club from a building rooftop across the street. A female scoff is heard.

" _The boss lets his prized whore go and already she's already given herself to the orc scum."_ Larika hissed. Tien crosses her arms leaning against the door of the rooftop as she observed her teammates.

" _She has been released, she can do as she pleases."_ she replied distantly.

" _Just because the boss let her go… does not mean we had to."_ Serafin replies coldly as he stood on the very edge of the building. He was particularly fond of his boss's human. Like a selected few, Eva, was very good at what she was stolen for and Serafin was not ready to let her go just yet. He merely turned and walked away from the edge, Larika and Tien following behind him.

Author's Notes

To my guest asking about a Thanos fic. I don't know the avengers that well to really put a good thanos plot together. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once we were at the top of the stairs, Dorghu glanced back at me with a smile.

"Welcome to the chill zone." he said stepping to the side so I could take a look. It was a large room with round tables off to the walls with red booths in front of them. Orcs and humans and even dwarves sat at the tables laughing, drinking, eating and smoking. Off to the back was a bar where a few people sat at and I noticed the music wasn't very loud.

"It's nice." I said gently looking up at him and he smiled and guided me over to a table and nodded at the orc behind the bar who nodded back.

"You smoke?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"Never had the opportunity." I replied watching as the bartender came up to us with a large black and red hookah. I tensed some and watched as he handed us menu with different flavors.

"Well you can try some tonight or watch me smoke." He offered.

"Can I get you two something to drink, eat maybe?" the bar tender asked.

"Get whatever you want, it's on me." Dorghu offered. I tensed some before smiling at him.

"You don't have to do that." I protested but he raised his hand.

"Nonsense. I don't mind treating a pretty girl to a nice time." he said and I just looked down a bit intimidated by the offer. I looked at the menu and then at the bartender.

"I'll start with a water… and have whatever flavor he wants." I said and I received a curt nod in return before he looked over at Dorghu.

"Sam Adams, Pineapple." he answered and we returned out menus and the bartender left.

"So tell me about yourself, Eve." he said and I looked at him and I looked down wondering what it was I could tell him without truly lying. Even though my lie would be justified, I still didn't want to flat out lie to him.

"Well. I was born and raised here and just went to school for a while before I had to drop out. Family issues." I said and he nodded removing his jacket, then crossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"I see. You ever travel?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Some when I first started working for my employers, they would pay to send me to places to speak to their associates." I said, watering the lie down some. His eyes flexed as if interested.

"Oh really what is it you do?" he asked. I bit the side of my lip.

"Let's just say I worked for elves… and I am actually retired now." I said and his eyes hardened a bit.

"Elves huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I didn't really like the job, but I needed it. I wanted to help my family." I said and he leaned back shaking his head.

"You know the world's gone to shit when man isn't at the top of the food chain anymore." he said and I just looked down then up at the bartender as he brought out drinks and prepared the hookah.

"I'd like to consider myself lucky, that I got to make it to where I am now. It could have been a lot worse." I replied and he nodded.

"I can understand that." he said and I nodded before looking at him curiously.

"So tell me about your son. He seems like a nice boy." I said and Dorghu's eyes lit up.

"He is. When he's older he's going to follow in my footsteps." he said happily. I tilted my head some.

"And what is it you do?" I asked and he looked at me with more pride.

"I do my part for the orc communities make sure all the clans are doing what they are supposed to. As leader of the Fogteeth gang, I do what I gotta do to protect my own." he said and I nodded.

"With blood and violence." I assumed and he nodded.

"When it's needed. We chose the wrong side hundreds of years ago and now we're paying for it, by being victimized and terrorized in our own communities." he said taking a long inhale of the hookah and exhaling lowly. "It's an all-out war every day. If bad enough some orcs actually shave down their canines to appeal to humans and even elves… fucking roundteeth." His tone was so firm and I could sense the raw emotion in his tone.

"I can tell how strongly you feel about this." I said. He nodded quickly.

"There a lot of false orcs who think it's better to give up and bend to their oppressors than to fight for their clans and families." he said and I stared up at him for a moment before looking down.

"Do you believe me like most of the humans of this world… do you despise me?" I asked lowly and his eyes softened some before hardening right back up.

"I haven't truly decided yet. There are some humans that I respect that are also oppressed by members of their own kinds. Blacks, Muslims, Gays, etc. We understand each other. But you… I can't tell if you've been oppressed like we have." he said and I tilted my head some at his words before looking down some. It would be easy to tell him what I was in the past, but I wasn't ready to voice that to anyone.

"I can understand that. But how do you know if the humans you respect truly respect you? How do you know their intentions are pure?" I asked and he now leaned in to me closely.

"Orcs can tell when we're liked and when we're not liked which is all the time really… but you when I looked into your eyes the other night, it was like looking into the eyes of someone that was being given life again meaning something or someone must have taken it from you before." he said and I looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"I don't know why I did what I did last night. Maybe it was because you stood out more than the other orcs." I said and he hummed some as if in thought.

"It's okay to admit you find me attractive." he said humorously and we both smiled and gave gentle chuckles to each other.

"Yes. I am not shy to admit you are quite an attractive orc." I said and he smiled some.

"As are you Eve." he said. The way he said my name was smooth and gentle and I could feel the energy vibrating off him. I knew men and women enough to know when they wanted me. An hour had passed and Dorghu and I were passed the drinking and smoking and just talking.

"So I'll be honest with you Eve… I'm really feeling you, your vibe, our conversations, your personality… maybe you'd like to have some fun?" he asked and I tilted my head curiously.

"Fun?" I asked and he nodded and leaned over into me, his body almost moving against mine. He dipped his head down to me and his face was so close to me that I tensed in surprise before I felt the tip of his tongue suddenly slide over my lips. It was hot and flat and he I watched his tongue slide right back into his mouth.

"Fun." he said lowly and darkly. His voice brought chills to my body. I started to nod slowly.

"Yes Dorghu." I said softly, and he smiled and with one hand he slid the table away from us and stood up, towering over me like the large orc he is. He raised his hand to me and I looked at it. I should have been uncertain or even cautious, but lust is something I specialized in. I took his hand slowly and watched it curl over mine once more.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Dorghu led me down a hall opposite of the stair case we came up and there were doors on either side. He led me to the furthest door on the right that had a large D on the door. I could only imagine who that stood for. He glanced down at me and opened the door and led me inside. I saw a king size bed with black comforters and red pillows and it was neat and made up. There were a few other items like a dresser with a mirror on it, a closet and a bathroom. I didn't have to think about how many he had been with. That wasn't supposed to matter to me, so it didn't.

"Make yourself comfortable." Dorghu said lowly yet with a hint of lust. I nodded and moved toward the bed stopping at the end and stepping out of my heals carefully. I should have been nervous but sleeping with a stranger meant nothing to me anymore. I then slowly turned to face Dorghu, not really wanting him to see the tattoo on my back. He watched me with dark eyes as he slowly shed his jacket away and just let it fall to the ground. He slowly removed his black shirt revealing a hardened chest and stomach with scars painting his torso like the scars that went up the side of his face.

He let the shirt fall to the ground and now he as kicking off his large shoes and removing his pants only to reveal black briefs with a very noticeable size outline in the front. I didn't notice I was just staring at him as he stripped in front of me. He then looked at me confused almost.

"What's wrong? You having second thoughts?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I have never seen an orcs body before." I said honestly and now he walked up to me and I looked up at him now.

"You ever been with an orc before?" he asked lowly and I shook my head. It was never allowed to be tainted by an orc. I just looked him over starting at his toes, but he curled his fingers under my chin and made my eyes meet mine again. "Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." I was inwardly stunned by his words. He gave an option. I could back out if I wanted, but was he lying? His eyes didn't say he was. I slowly took his hand in both my smaller hands and looked at it before gently placing my lips to his knuckles and planting a small kiss on the top of them.

"I'll be fine." I said before leaning in to him some and just placing my hands on his pecs and I just leaned in and placed my ear to his chest and listened to his somewhat fast heartbeat. He would be my biggest challenge yet, and I planned to win. I exhaled loudly and let my hands slide down my chest. I leaned back and he just seemed curious by my actions. I worked my way to the zipper in the back of my dress and slowly unzipped it revealing no bra, and when the dress pooled around my ankles, no panties. Dorghu's eyes widened some.

"Oh baby… you're magnificent." he said breathlessly and I bowed my head in thanks before he moved down and slowly began to pull down his briefs, our eyes never leaving each other. Now we both kicked away any clothing at our feet and we just stared at each other's bodies and I licked my lips some before looking back up at him. He then took hold of my cheeks carefully and he began to lean into me. I remained still and let his lips press into mine. I was preparing myself to be cut by his canines, but it didn't happen. His lips were warm and firm and I liked it. I found my hands sliding up his stomach and chest and now he began to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth causing a soft moan to escape me. He gives a low growl in reply and that enough made me throb. I lean into him and he wraps his arms around my back before we began to devour each other's mouths.

My hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms merely fulfilling my curiosities of him and his hands were doing the same and I felt him suddenly pull me into him causing me to gasp, as I felt his thick shaft just throbbing and rubbing against my body. My heart jump started at the feeling of him just rubbing against me. I felt his hands immediately grab my hips and he lifts me up and tosses me lightly onto the bed. I landed on my back with a thud and I looked at him to see him growling some and crawling over me before grabbing my ankles and just spreading my legs.

"I want to taste you." he said in a gravely tone now. I just watched as he moved down between my legs and I suddenly feel his hot tongue slide right up my entrance and over my clit. My toes curl immediately as I feel him sucking and licking fast all over me. I'm panting hard already and I feel my head fall back, and my hands grope my breasts hard at the waves of pleasure just washing over me. His tongue is so strong and hot that it's already causing my body to spasm. My head falls back and I'm crying out in utter bliss at the moans I hear from him. "Damn girl, already got you soak and dripping." I feel his fingers gently toy with my entrance and he sits up a bit and I look at him to see his hands coming toward me coated with my juices. I don't even hesitate and I lick and suck his fingers cleans.

"Ah damn baby." he said as if shocked before leaning back some sitting on his knees. "I can't wait anymore." He now holds his long cock in his hands and slowly he strokes himself in front of me and it makes the fire in my body grow.

"You ready for this?" he asked and I looked at him with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Do it." I said and he nodded.

"I'll go slow." he said and I nodded at him and watched as he began to position himself. I can feel the head of him already and it feels big. I let my head fall back and I just lie there and feel him slowly start to enter me. I groan some with mild discomfort but I say nothing to stop him.

"Oh you're small." he purred lowly, "gonna be real tight." Oh that's how it starts. I feel him start to push deeper and my mouth opens immediately as I feel my stomach tighten as my walls stretch out.

"Oh god." I pant out.

"Almost there, baby." he sooths, and now he leans over me, placing his large fits on either side of my shoulders. We stare at each other and with a final push, I feel him push deep into me. My eyes close and I give a long moan at the feeling. I knew he wasn't all the way inside me, but he was as far as my body would allow him. Dorghu grunts slowly.

"Ah shit baby. You're so hot and wet inside." he moaned lowly and already he began to give long and slow thrusts, my body moving up and down from his thrusts. I feel my body engulfed in fire as he keeps thrusting grunting and growling as he moves. I grip the sheets hard feeling his fingers grip my hair tight.

"It's so big!" I cry out feeling his hips already moving faster.

"Yeah take it all!" he growls thrusting faster. My body has taken many types of drugs and different people at different times, hell even the same time, but this was different. Dorghu was bringing me higher than I had ever gone, and I knew the elf magic deep inside me was coating his cock with each thrust. "Fuck baby you feel so good." He pants and grunts in my ear and I felt my body on an all-time high. I felt him so deep inside me, deeper than any elf could go. Before I knew it, I found myself on my stomach and he was pounding me harder, his chest bearing down on my back, but I could tell he was not using his full weight. I was panting and moaning louder than I ever had.

"Fuck." he growls and I feel him his canines graze my cheek. "I can feel myself deep in your stomach baby. You're making it hard to keep control with you moaning like that."

But it was too hard to resist. I was sure I was sweating now from all the movements and I felt myself devoured by him. I feel my body being picked up some and now, I am positioned on my hands and knees. I cry out more as I feel him bucking his hips into me.

"You like it baby? You like your first orc cock?" he growls out and I grip the sheets hard beneath me moaning out like a wild dog in heat.

"It's amazing." I said lustfully and he uses this as fuel to thrust faster and harder. The bed is shaking beneath us and it makes this even more hotter. He leans over my body and I feel his hand wrap around my stomach and move between my legs. He rubs my clit aggressively and it makes my body jerk forward some in pleasure only to have him draw me back.

"Where you going baby?" he laughs and keeps thrusting harder and faster.

"There, right there!" I pant out.

"Is that it, is that the spot?" he grunts. I nod quickly.

"Well let's keep hitting that spot." he says and gives long strokes inside me and my body shivers at the strokes. He then lifts my left leg up and twists my body so that I am lying on my side clutching anything I can. I was in heaven, devoured by something I didn't want to let go. Everything is throbbing, everything feels good. I feel his tongue suddenly lick at my toes and I cry out feeling almost tickled by the action, but it was washed away by pleasure.

"Fuck!" I whimper out.

Now he pulls me up and positions me on his lap, his hands gripping my thighs and just lifting me up and down on him. I cry out more feeling my walls throbbing uncontrollably.

"Incredible… it's incredible." I panted as he moves my body up and down, up and down, up and down. I was surprised that I was even able to hold out this long, maybe it was because I was trained to. I felt one hand grope my breast and with some of my help I was able to move against him. The room was filled with grunts and moans and pants and gasps. But finally, this was it. "Dorghu… I-I'm so close. He suddenly stopped and lied me back on my back once more, my head resting on the pillows.

"Me too baby. I'm gonna coat your insides." he said huskily and pushed back inside me once more. I let out light squeal as I felt the pleasure glide up my body as he inserted himself. My head falls back as I feel his hips thrusting harder and faster. My toes are curling up fast and I feel Dorghu's tongue push its way into my throat and I moan out at the feeling of his lips dominating mine. My body bucks beneath him some, a sign I was going to start spasming. He massages my right breast once more pinching and twisting my nipples.

"Come on Eve, let me feel you release everything." he moans as he keeps thrusting. He begins to growl lowly in his chest and after three more thrusts, I yell out hard feeling my body tighten and then a large burst of pleasure hits me. Dorghu roars loudly and I feel his cum shoot out inside me filling me up. Our bodies shake hard from our orgasms we just experienced. It's so good, it's so very good. Our bodies convulse hard and I feel him ride out the last few spasms against me before he collapses on the side of me. I'm shaking some and I feel his cum pouring out of my slick and sensitive entrance. I was so exhausted I just close my eyes. I feel the blankets moving beneath me and suddenly they are sliding on top of me and I don't question it.

I didn't even care to ponder on the thought if he would be here when I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

5

 _I walked down the hall slowly my bare feet cold from the floor. All human servants were bare. Women wore long dresses with no bra or panties and our hair was always tied back. I wore a pale blue dress with a brown collar around my neck. My hair was pulled back with long loose waves. The mansion was busy with humans following elf men and women around, mostly half naked. I moved to the end of the mansion and slowly knocking on her door and it already opens. I stepped in and stared at the back of Leilah who was sitting down with her legs crossed chanting with her hands upward, fingers slightly curled._

" _You sent for me Lady Leilah?" I asked stepping further inside. Her elegant glowing voice faded away and slowly she stood up. Her entire room was so mystified. I was no longer surprised my master let his assassins do whatever they want with his slaves or even have anything they want. Leilah was in a long white dress with a brown belt around her waist. She was dangerous, vicious, ruthless… Slowly she let her head fall back some and I could hear her inhaling some._

" _Eva… I smelled you coming all the way from the other side of the mansion." she said in elvish and I nodded. As a teenager, Larika, taught me their language of course with Kandomere's permission. I kept my head bowed as she slowly turned to me giving a gentle moan. "You humans never cease to amaze me." I was unsure of what she was talking about so I remained quiet looking down at her own pale bare feet as they approached me. I felt her fingers gently grazing my cheeks and I look up at her._

" _Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Leilah?" I asked gently and she inhaled slowly examining my face some. Her eyes looked like a curious rabbit, yet her gentle smile could easily be turned. She let her fingers reach around the back of my neck toward the string that held my dress together. I felt her fingers playfully pull the strings apart and she pulled her hands away and as she did, my dress became easily undone sliding down to the ground. Her hands found my face again and she made me look at her once more giving a soft sigh._

" _I haven't had your mouth in so long. I miss your human tongue." she said elegantly as she leans in to me her lips so slowly pressing against mine._

My eyes slowly open and I am met with the sound of a slowly, steady heartbeat. I lift my head up slowly to notice, my head was resting on Dorghu's hardened chest. He was still here. His eyes are still closed and I could hear him lightly snoring. I look down at our bodies, to see my leg curled over his waist and his arm wrapped around my back. I wondered if he wanted me to still be here when he awoke. I mean that's the life of the crime world, fuck and go. I observed his face some taking in every detail of him. How imperfect he is compared to the world of "perfect elves". I noticed his scars and wondered what the back story to them were. I decided not to ponder on such thoughts anymore. I slid slowly removed his arm from me and sat up quietly, so I didn't wake him. I wondered what time it was.

I let my feet touch the ground, but the second I attempted to stand up, I lost all balance and fell right back down. My legs were so sore. I rubbed them a bit thinking this orc did a number on me.

"I half expected you'd be asleep before me. Heading out already?" he asked sitting up some. I shrugged some shaking my head.

"Trying to." I said and Dorghu sat up some.

"Did I do something wrong. I'm guessing your first time with an orc wasn't enjoyable?" he asked his tone laced with disappointment. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No. you were great. I can hardly walk right now." I said causing him to smirk some. "I just assumed this was one of those things where whoever woke up first left first." He nodded slowly turning on his side to face me.

"Well I won't try and stop you. I enjoyed you last night." he said and I nodded trying not to look too disappointed. I forced my legs to work and I got up and began to pick up my dress and shoes.

"Thank you for a good time." I said zipping up my dress and now looking for my shoes.

"Thank you." he said and once I found my shoes I began to slide them on. "So, what's the history on your elf tattoo?" I cut my eyes at him.

"What's the history on the scars?" I asked motioning at his face. He smirked.

"None of your business." he said. I nodded.

"Same." I replied before moving toward the door.

"You gonna swing by later?" he asked and I stopped at the door and looked over at him.

"Why?" I asked he shrugged.

"Maybe we can do this again whenever you come by." he said. I chuckled now.

"Ah you like how my pussy feels?" I asked he nodded.

"I love how your pussy feels." he said. I shook my head smiling some.

"Maybe." I said and waved before heading out the door. Once I closed the door, I had to hold on to the knob to not lose balance. I wobbled myself all the way back to my apartment. I was used to a walk of shame in Kandomere's mansion, but on the streets, this was a whole new ball game of embarrassment. Once I was home, I just let my body collapse on the couch and I just groaned some. I smelled of beer and hookah and sweat. But my legs were pulsing from that long walk home and I knew I would need to rest some more.

As my cheek was pressed into the cushion, I merely thought of my first orc. How strong he was, how vicious yet he was able to show just the right amount of restraint. I inhaled gently and forced my body back up so I could take a shower and then collapse in my bed. I had the rest of the day now and I just stared into space. Maybe it was time I found a job. Even though I still had quite a lot of money, it wouldn't hurt to keep it going. It could be a good way to socialize myself. But I don't have a lot of experience in much of anything. What good was I if I wasn't serving the creatures who run the world. I suddenly felt a hard shiver shoot up my body and my eyes widened as I turn around only to see black pouncing on me. I scream a bit only to feel a black gloved hand over my mouth. My eyes widened as I stared up at the hairless elf. No. Serafin. I shook my head and he just smirked.

" _You still feel me when I am near."_ he said in elvish, his tone deep and echoing in my mind. _"Come back to me."_ What the hell was he doing here. How did he find me? Why did he find me? He exhaled gently running his fingers over my face.

" _Please come back to me."_ he said seductively gently rubbing his forehead against mine.

My eyes snap open and I gasp and sit up. I'm still in my bed. I look all around quickly and my room is empty. I swallowed some and covered my mouth feeling hot tears stream down my face. I pulled my blankets over my body and just remained still for a moment. I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep. He was in my mind, my head. Serafin, the silent assassin, who showed no mercy, who took more of an interest in me out of all of Kandomere's assassins. He was a new breed of animal, I told myself. He took me when he wanted, made me want things I wished I didn't. He didn't seem upset when Kandomere granted my freedom. I told myself I would never be seeing him again.

I heard a banging, a distant banging, but still a banging. I looked around wondering what it was. I got up and moved out of my room and onto my back porch. I looked to my right to see the house across from me. An orc was hammering down on his roof and I just stared at him for a moment. He wasn't a big guy like Dorghu, but he was still big. He wore a white tank and blue jeans. I stared at him for a moment before he looked up and caught my eyes.

"Oh… hello neighbor!" he called and I just blinked and waved.

"Hello." I said and he nodded.

"Nick Jackoby." he said and I nodded back.

"Evangeline Rose. But everyone calls me Eve." I replied. "Roof troubles?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It's been difficult getting someone to come look at it, so I'm learning to do some roofing." he said and I nodded leaning over my rail some.

"That's cool. You have a very nice house." I replied. He blinked now and chuckled some.

"Well thank you. You're a new face around here." he pointed out and I smiled.

"Yes. Moved here a few months ago." I replied. "What is it you do?" Now he lifted his head some and smiled.

"Cop." he said and now I was impressed.

"L.A. is taking on orc cops, that's amazing." I said and he shrugged some now sitting down on his roof.

"Yeah. The very first. It's… difficult but I manage alright." he said before suddenly he was gone from my sight. My eyes widened and I gasped noticing he had just fallen right through his roof.

"Oh my god!" I said and turned and ran from the back porch and now out the apartment. I ran all the way around the complex until I was at his house. I had to make sure he was okay.

"Nick?" I called out. His back door was open and I could see him groaning and getting to his feet. "Nick are you alright?"

"Ugh, yeah. I'm good." he said coming to the door slowly and opening it. I looked him over.

"Are you sure? You should really sit down." I said and he rubbed his head some.

"I think I'll do that… uh, would you like to come in for some water or something?" he asked. I thought about it before slowly nodding.

"Sure." I replied and he stepped aside and let me go in.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Nick's house was pretty ordinary. He had nice modern furniture and a very beautiful kitchen. Even though I was sitting at his kitchen table, I couldn't help but look him over.

"You have some scratches on you, Nick. You sure you're okay?" I asked as he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. I noticed there was a box of pizza and some Chinese food in the back of his fridge. Of course an orc's fridge is just like any other person's fridge.

"I'll be okay." he said handing me the water after dusting himself off then sitting down at his table. "I'm more worried about my roof." He gave a heavy sigh. "I know I definitely can't fix that." I glanced back at the hallway where light shined in from above.

"I know a good guy who works on houses. I'll give him a call and send him your way. He owes me a favor anyways." I offered. His eyes flexed in surprise.

"Really? Thank you, I really appreciate it." he said. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"No problem. So, an orc cop... are you the only one?" I asked and he sighed some and nodded.

"Yeah. I've wanted to be a cop my entire life." he said. I nodded.

"How does it feel?" I asked. He gave a weak smile.

"It's alright. Not all of my associates like me. But I know i'd take a bullet for them if I had to." he said. His words stunned me. To protect those who would rather hurt and ridicule you takes guts. I nodded.

"Brave man." I said. He snorted.

"You're the brave one, I mean no disrespect, but a human woman walking into an orc's house... most women would be afraid. All women actually." he said and I nodded sipping my water.

"I take risks that I shouldn't. It'll be my downfall one day, I already know it." I replied. "Plus you seem like a nice guy. Only you can change my mind on that." He nodded leaning back in his chair some.

"You know I don't get to have casual conversations with humans. It's nice." he said and I grinned. "So tell me about yourself Eve." I shrugged.

"I'm retired and living life." I said. His eyes widened.

"Retired?! You can't be no more than 18." he said.

"I'm 22." I defended with a laugh.

"What you do?" he asked. I inhaled not really knowing what I was going to answer.

"I worked in customer service in elf town. Made so much money I was able to retire." I said. His eyes popped.

"Wow that's amazing! You must have been good at what you do to be able to retire so young." he said. I let my eyes glide down to the ground.

"I was very good." I said and he nodded.

"Hey if this police job doesn't work out, maybe I'll have to do what you did." he teased and I only answered by laughing with him. That would be quite a tragedy. I didn't stay long, but Nick saw me to the door.

"Well thanks for checking on me back there Eve." he said. "Not many would care what happens to a orc." he replied and I shrugged.

"It's okay. If it were me, I would want someone to make sure I was okay at least. I'll give my guy a call and send him your way." I replied and he nodded.

"Thanks for that again... maybe we can get together sometime when I'm not working. Maybe get a drink or something." he offered and I nodded, eyes vibrant to possibly make a friend.

"I would love that. I usually am home, but drop by some time and we can swap numbers." I said walking away from him. "Thanks for the water!"

"Oh yeah anytime!" he said with a wave. Once I gave my friend a call to help Nick, I wondered it was I should do now. But it's common knowledge the real fun doesn't start until the sun goes down. I wanted to go somewhere different tonight, somewhere hidden, secret.

Dorghu's POV

Today was a pretty relaxed day and for me that was rare. I had my windows open at my crib so the smoke from my cigar wouldn't fill the room. Mike was with his momma at the store. Carla was bound to come home bitching about her girls seeing me with the girl last night then bitch about who I was fucking and I knew there would be an arguement but that was okay. This upcoming argument would be worth it. I found myself thinking of that girl I spent the night with. Evangeline. She was different than any of the humans I've met and I've met a lot of humans in my life time. She was definitely hiding something, but it wasn't my business to try and find out what. But she was definitely... different. Her eyes the first time we met, she seemed afraid and her eyes were pulsing with interest.

I knew she was into me, which also surprised me. Humans, especially human women, were repulsed by orcs. I've seen the way they look down on me, how humans look down on my son. But Eve, she didn't snear when she saw me, she didn't look at me in awe like I was an exotic creatures. She was merely curious. She was used to being around non-humans for that I had no doubt of. I did my best to push her from mine, tell myself she was just a quick fuck, but she kept coming back into my mind. I mean when I was inside her, I felt like I was on fire. And I've had some good pussy, but her... she was something else. I mean I would go back to the club every night to see if she was there. I mean everything about her just brought out the animal in me. I felt my hand begin to slide over my crotch rubbing it slowly already getting hard thinking about last night. My eyes fluttered closed and I growled some, my hand almost getting closer to being filled hidden beneath my jeans when all of a sudden the fucking door starts to unlock. I gave an aggravated sigh and removed my hand only to see Mike coming in with a grocery bag in his hand and his mother following behind him.

"Hey little man." I said getting up and greeting him with a rub on his head. Already Carla was putting bags down with an attitude and I ignored her. Frankly I didn't care about her. The relationship was dead but she was too obsessed with the titles she held to leave my fucking apartment. She couldn't keep her legs closed and I have no use for a disloyal bitch. The only reason why I tolerate her is because if my son.

"My girl Lisa said she saw you at the bar yesterday." she started and I placed Mikey on my lap and smiled at him putting my cigar out.

"And whatever she told you is probably right." I said. And boom blowing up already. Yet this time I didn't hear her really. I was thinking of when I went out tonight. Tonight I wanted to do something different. There was an all off fight night going on tonight and I was in the mood for a good fight. But I knew I didn't want to just go with my boys. Maybe Eve would be out tonight and I could convince her to come out with me.

Authors notes

Hey all I typed this from my phone and my computer at work so I'll read over it the best I can later and make changes if needed.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Eve's POV

I knew it probably wasn't best for me to go back over to Fogteeth territory, but I honestly was drawn to it. Living with elves for most of my life, made me more drawn to them then humans. I didn't fit in with humans even if I tried. I walked down the street with my hands tucked into my pockets coming across for large orcs. I approached them with caution and they looked down at me.

"Excuse me, do you guys know of any underground parties or fighting that goes on? I'm asking for some friends." I replied and the four orcs looked at each other and laughed some.

"Shawty, a girl like you shouldn't be going to no underground fighting." one of them said.

"Yeah, they get pretty gruesome." another said.

"And for orcs only." the third said with a firm tone. He didn't seem so welcoming at the sight of me and I just nodded half heartedly.

"Got it, thanks." I replied andwalked on.

"Eve, hey Eve!" I hear a familiar child's voice and I look towards the fence that surrounded the space filled with orc gangs and run down cars and trucks. I smiled some.

"Mike." I replied happily and moved over to him.

"How you doing?" I asked leaning over the fence. He now was bouncing a basket ball.

"Good." he said smiling big his lower canines showing. I looked around him to see no signs of his father.

"Where's your dad?" I asked and he kept bouncing his ball.

"In the house. He and mom are fighting." he said casually. I nodded slowly now taking in his words. So he's married.

"That's no fun." I replied gently and he shrugged.

"They do that a lot." he replied with a shrug. Suddenly, a police siren sounded in my ear and made me jump. I turned to see a squad car pulling up and stopping on the side walk. Two cops began to step out of the car. Immediately, I felt the back of my shirt tighten and I glanced over my shoulder to see Mike had grabbed on to the back of my shirt and I could see the look of fear on his face. I knew that look. I turned back to the cops and saw the names Hicks and Pollard were below their badges. They put their hands on their hips with authority.

"This... boy bothering you ma'am?" Pollard asked. Now they attracted all of the attention of the orcs in the area. I shook my head.

"No sir." I replied with a polite smile. Hicks was looking me over and I just looked between the two.

"You live around here, boy?" Pollard asked Mike who just hid his face some into my shirt, but he nodded.

"Have we done something wrong, officers?" I asked. Hicks was chewing some gum and looking around before taking off his sunglasses.

"Don't know yet. Have you?" he asked. I looked around wondering what the point of them being here was.

"No?" I answered.

"You live around here?" Pollard asked. Like that was there buisiness.

"I do not. I am just visiting my friend here." I replied and now the two looked repulsed.

"Friend?" Hicks asked.

Dorghu's POV

"I thought we were past this, Dorghu!" Carla snapped, and I rolled my eyes already done with listening to her.

"Carla, we will never be past this. What you and I had is dead, very dead." I said moving to the door. I just wanted to be with my boys now. Her small form stopped me and she shook her head.

"I don't believe that. You're just acting out for what I did. And I get that. I know I hurt you, but we should be able to get past this." she said. I leaned in to her and she stared at me intently like a lost puppy.

"Can't get past this after five fucks." I said before hearing the police siren outside. I looked up toward the window and saw a police car right outside the apartments. Immediately, I was tensed.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked moving around her and out the door.

Eve's POV

"If we haven't broken any laws officers, we would like to get back to our conversation." I offered and Pollard glared.

"You gettin' an attitude Ms.?" he asked now with aggression. I shook my head.

"No attitude here." I merely answered.

"Michael!" I heard a woman call and I turned to see Dorghu and a smaller orc woman speeding up to us.

"Mom!" he said running up to her and she wrapped her arms around him. Dorghu saw me and was immediately at my side causing the officers to take a step back, hands slowly reaching for their guns.

"What's the problem officers?" he asked with intimidationg in his tone.

"Go back to your home orc." Pollard demanded and I raised my hands.

"Look there's no problem, officers. We're all just talking." I said and the cops were looking around at the orcs were who forming around them.

"All of you go back to your business!" Hicks shouted pulling out his gun now. Everyone now backed away slowly and I tensed now, my heart throbbing in fear at what could happen. Dorghu pointed to Mike's mother.

"Carla, get Mike in the house!" he demanded before placing his hand over my shoulder and slowly backing us away. He then motioned me behind his body so the cops could no longer see me. He guided me to a silver cadillac and opened the passenger's side and guided me in. Okay what was he doing? However, the cops had their eyes glued to us for a moment before getting back in their car and driving off. I sighed with relief before Dorghu slammed his side shut and sitting down, but not after pulling out a gun from his back and checking to make sure it was loaded.

"What the hell were you doing here talking to my son?" he asked aggressively and his tone didn't make me any less tense.

"I-I didn't intend to. I was hoping to find you not him." I said.

"And why were you looking for me?" he asked starting the car and now we were leaving the neighborhood.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Answer me!" he snapped.

"I was just asking around about any underground rings, fighting, dancing something to do for tonight. I thought maybe you would know of a place or something! Mike was just saying hi and then the cops showed up." I explained and he glanced at me from time to time before sighing heavily and looking away.

"Where do you live?" he asked. I looked him over some.

"I can walk home." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, I'm taking you home." he said.

"I am not ready to go home! So just stop the car!" I stated.

"What the hell are you doing walking around town anyways? Don't you have a car?" he snapped. I looked away hiding my embarassment.

"No." I said and he looked at me as if confused.

"You're retired and you don't have a car?" he asked accusingly. I nodded.

"Pretty much." I answered.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know how to drive. I was never taught." I answered and he just looked at me for a moment once we were at a red light. I avoided his stare and I looked down some. "I'm sorry I spoke to your son without permission." If you want to punish me, I can take it.

Dorghu continued to stare at me before continuing to drive emitting a low sigh.

"Tell me where you live." he said a bit more gentle this time and I just pointed to the street I walked. "You shouldn't be walking all over the place it isn't always safe."

"Don't have much a choice." I replied. It was quiet for a moment.

"Thank you." he said suddenly and I looked at him.

"For what?" I asked and he looked back at me.

"For protecting my son." he said. I thought back to the encounter we just had with the cops. That's right, my arms had moved back a bit around him. It was an instinct I had grown accustom to. When children were brouhgt into the mansion to serve, and older adults would stare at them with lustful eyes, I used to place my body before them to shield them from those animal's eyes. I nodded.

"Of course." I replied.

"If you want... I can teach you how to drive." he said and I looked at him with shock.

"Why woud you do that?" I asked and he smirked.

"It's the least I could do." he said and I smiled some pointing once more to a street he should turn at.

"I would like to learn." I replied and he nodded.

"Good... also there is an underworld I like to go to from time to time. Dancing, fighting, gambling. The orc world, I call it. I'm going tonight with my boys if you'd like to join me." he said. My eyes sparkled some and I nodded.

"Yes please." I replied. Kandomere took liked to take me to many of his meetings and drug deals. I watched the entertainment while being guarded by Leilah and her assassins. Oddly enough, I liked the fighting and music playing. It was like being in a whole new world. We finally made it to my home and Dorghu parkced in the parking lot and we just sat there for a moment.

"Look I can tell Mikey likes you and all, but I don't want him getting into trouble." he said lightly and I nodded.

"I understand." I replied with a smile. I knew he didn't want me to come around his community too much.

"I'll stay away." I promised before getting out of his car. I wasn't upset. If anything I would say the same thing in his position.

"No, I'm not saying you have to stay away." Dorghu said following my actions and getting out of the car. We met each other in the front and he walked me up to my front door.

"It's okay. We had a fun time. But I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if we kept... finding each other like this." I said pulling out my keys out and placing them to the door. Dorghu's large hand stopped me and I looked at him.

"Look Carla and I, we used to have something great. But she broke the trust and we just went down hill. But she isn't my girlfriend. But I'll be honest, I had a good time with you last night. And I would like to continue that with you if you want. You know, no connections no feelings, just you and me having fun." he said. I thought about his words and nodded.

"I would like that." I answered. I was used to that already, so it wouldn't be a problem with me. I unlocked my door and opened it before stepping in. "Would you like to come in... or have I worn you out already?" He smiled mischeviously and stepped inside kicking the door shut before taking my face in his hands and kissing me hard.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I was immediately pinned to the wall, Dorghu's hands already pawing at my body trying to remove my clothes.

"Someone's eager." I panted against his lips and he grinned.

"What can I say, I can't get enough of you." He growled before placing his hand under my ass and gripping hard. Before I knew it my body was sliding up his and I gripped his jacket to hold on to something.

"Better be careful, wouldn't want you getting addicted." I said and he hummed lowly.

"Baby, this is one addiction I'd gladly embrace." He said and I smirked. Be careful what you wish for. He carried me into my living room and instead of lying me down, he just fell backwards over the arm rest and I just landed on him with a little thud. I straddled his hips and removed my shirt. As I did this i thought about grinding against his crotch but this jeans like that, he'd hardly feel anything. So I slide down to his legs and bent back first removing his shoes and socks and then benson back up and sliding further down to unzip his pants.

He gave a gentle growl and watched as I unbuttoned his pants and he shifted his body upward and helped me pull his jeans down. Another pair of black briefs stared back at me and I saw the thick shaft throbbing some beneath. I smirked and removed my shorts and Dorghu followed my actions. Once we were both left in our panties and briefs I sat down on his lap again and began to slowly grind my hips into him like I intended. Dorghu's eyes fluttered close and his head fell back just enjoying the friction created between us.

"Mm just like that baby." he purred. His hands came up and cupped my breasts and I panted gently feeling small traces of pleasure build up inside me. He sat up and leaned in to my chest, his tongue licking slow circles around my nipples causing them to harden up immediately.

I moaned out feeling my body shiver from his tongue. I felt my heart pounding and my toes curling. Then I feel a finger pressed into my panties rubbing my clit quickly and I let out a squeak in surprise.

"Mm already wet. Just how I like." he says lowly and slowly his hands leave me and move between our bodies. Before I could even begin to think of what he was doing, I heard a loud rip and I gasped and leaned back some only to see him holding up my panties, ripped, and dangling right off his fingers. I arched a brow before he placed his hand on my hips and moved me off him.

"Bend over, hands on the couch, ass out." he commanded. I did as I was told and placed my hand on the top of the couch and leaned over. Dorghu just moved beside me and kissed me roughly before his fingers immediately penetrated me. I cried out feeling is fingers start to pump me hard. He was using at least four fingers and my body convulsed and shook as high pitched moans escaped me.

"Such a naughty girl. Moaning like that. People are gonna hear you." he said huskily and my eyes fluttered close and my fingers gripped the couch hard.

"You're so deep!" I cried out feeling hot liquid flowing down my thighs. Before I knew it my hips were moving back and forth.

"That's right little Eve. Fuck my fingers." he said and with his other hand he had a firm grip on my hip backing me up on him. I was panting and and ragged. Even his fingers felt good inside me. He suddenly held me still and let his fingers drill into me and I cried out hard as I came hard on his fingers. My walls burst with pleasure from the tremors and I shook hard. I felt my chest fall into the back of the couch and I looked at Dorghu who smirked and licked his fingers of my juices and I bit my lip some.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're really into sex. You're definitely ready for me." he said. You have no idea.

"What can I say? It's just something I'm good at." I replied and he smirked and yanked down his briefs springing his cock from its cloth prison. He placed his hand on my back and leaned me over some and started to move my hips outward. I bit my lip feeling the head of his cock start prodding my entrance.

"Beg." he muttered some. I looked back at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I felt his teasing increase. My response was a hard smack to my left ass cheek and I yelped out at the sudden action.

"I want you to beg for my cock. Beg for me to fuck you raw." he commanded. I closed my eyes feeling the head of his cock start to enter me before pulling back out. "Beg!"

"Please! Put it inside me. I want... I need your thick cock inside me ripping me in half. I want you to explode inside my womb and put a baby inside meeeahhhh!" I cried out as his cock sudden thrusts right into me. I leaned forward at the intrusion only to have him start pounding into me like a wild animal. I cried out in utter bliss feeling his cock hitting me deep inside. It was so big and thick, I couldn't think straight.

"Shit baby still as tight as ever. I love it." He panted bucking his hips into me raw and fierce.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I chanted feeling his hand on my shoulders and he leaned in to me his lips inches from my ear.

"Is this what you want baby? You want me to put a baby inside you?" He whispered.

"I want all of you inside me." I said roughly and he smirked and kissed me hard thrusting harder and harder inside me. I was so sensitive from my first orgasm that it didn't take me long before I was cumming again, but that didn't stop him. He kept thrusting his grunts and growls fueling us even more.

Normal POV

Serafin lied on his back stroking his cock as he listened to his former slave panting and moaning as she violated and ruined herself on an orc's cock. But her moans never left his mind. She was good with his body good with pleasuring. His gun sat on her dresser and he was contemplating using it on the orc who was riding his slave downstairs. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt himself twitching as he was close.

They were so loud and verbal. She was loving every second of such dirty acts and it somewhat bothered him.

"Shit I'm gonna cum again!" She yells out.

"That's right baby cum on my cock!" The putrid orc debased. Serafin hissed lowly as he felt his cum shooting out and landing on her thighs. He panted calmly through his nose and collected himself immediately. He stood up and cleaned himself off before grabbing his gun and sticking it in his suit. He would have to remind her of her place and that this freedom of hers came at a cost.

Eve's Pov

Dorghu came deep inside me and he panted heavily resting his body against me for a second before motioning is both down to the floor. I rested my body against his chest and closed my eyes.

"So... tell me about this underground world of yours." I said. He had just calmed his panting and was now stroking my head.

"It's a world where orcs get to be free to be orcs. The other species attend as well and it's where gangs do business and hold meetings. There we are at peace times. No one is allowed to fight or put out hits against other members." he explained. I nodded in thought.

"It doesn't seem like a place humans are welcome." I said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine with me." he said. I hoped he was right.

"I am interested in a good fight." I said and he looked down at me with a smirk.

"Ooh someone has a like for violence. I like it." He said kissing me. I hummed gently and kissed him back. Once the kiss grew more heated I knew I wanted more.

"Now im on top." I whispered mounting him quickly and taking him inside me causing us both to moan out.


	9. Chapter 9

9

After going this last round, we were definitely exhausted. I was surprised I could even go this much after being completely exhausted from the first night. Now we were both just sprawled out on the carpet panting and covered in sweat.

"So why is there a rift between you and your son's mother?" I asked. Dorghu was silent and I thought he wasn't going to answer until he faced me.

"She cheated. You know I gave her whatever she wanted and never cheated. But once she started she couldn't stop. It drove a wedge between us and now she refuses to leave and I can't stand to kick her out because of Mikey." he said. I nodded and listened for a bit. "What about you? In a house like this, I'm sure there someone you're seeing on the side." I shook my head.

"No. I am obligated to no man." I said. Or woman.

"Is that what you think a relationship is?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know what a relationship is. I've never been in one." I replied. He now rolled on his side with surprise and looked at me intently.

"What? A girl like you, how is that possible?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It just is." I answered. There was suddenly a firm knock on the door and we both looked up. Dorghu sat up quickly and before I knew it he was going through his jacket and pulling out his gun. "Woah woah, easy." I got up and threw on my shirt and shorts before moving to the door and looking through the peep hole. Dorghu moved to my window in the living room and glanced out it. I opened the door and smiled at who it was.

"Nick." I replied happily and Nick smiled, dressed in his uniform, looking so handsome.

"Hey Eve. I don't mean to bother you, I mean I know we just spoke earlier and stuff, but I just thought I would come over and ask uh... you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked. I looked up in thought about tomorrow's plans but I shook my head.

"No. I don't believe I am." I replied and he nodded quickly.

"Oh great uh well I just thought I would come over and you know maybe see if you wanted to go grab a drink or something. You know. With me?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. Got your phone, we can swap numbers." I said and he nodded now moving his hands over my pocket almost too quickly before finding his phone.

"Yeah. Here you go." he said and I smiled and put my number in his phone.

"Yo Nick! Come on man we gotta go!" I hear someone yell from the squad car behind him. I glance over and see a black officer in the driver's side and I assumed it was his partner. I smiled and handed Nick his phone.

"Text or call whenever." I said and Nick nodded smiling at his phone and then me.

"Right of course. I'll see you around." he said and I waved and watched him walk to his car.

"Be careful, officer." I called out and he looked over his shoulder and tipped his hat to me.

"Always am ma'am." he said and got in the car and drove off. I smiled at the thought my new friend before the door was suddenly closed immediately.

"What the hell was that?" Dorghu asked glaring down at me. I shrugged.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're friends with that roundtooth?" he asked bitterly and I looked at the door and then back up at me.

"I don't see why not. He seems like a nice guy." I said and he shook his head.

"Thought you were smarter than that." he said and I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you even care?" I asked. He said nothing and jumped moved to pick up his clothes and began to put them on. I rolled my eyes. "Oh that's right, orcs like him don't belong right?" He didn't even answer. He just put his clothes on not even looking at me. He moved toward the door and I gladly opened it. But as he walked out I felt anxious and worried I was going to lose the first friend I made.

"I need this okay." I snapped at him and he paused in his walking and turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked shaking his head. I stepped onto the front porch and stared at him for a second. Even though he and I were just fuck buddies, I knew I wasn't ready to just not lose that with him.

"My family is gone. And don't ask me what happened to them, because I don't know. It's just me here. So forgive me if I just want to find people who I can relate to." I said before shaking my head. "Look this shouldn't even matter for us, I mean I don't plan to fuck him if that's what you're worried about."

His eyes twitched some and his eyes flared.

"NO! I never said that! I don't care who you fuck! Fuck whoever you want!" he said storming off to his car. I just stared at him watching him leave now. Well he was fun while he lasted I guess. I was preparing to turn and leave when I heard his door open.

"I'll be back here to pick you up at 10! Try not to wear anything that'll cause attention to you!" he commands and I just smile and headed inside.

Dorghu's POV

I was rushing off from her house. I couldn't believe she knew that... that roundtooth fuck! I was huffing and puffing and slowly I calmed myself down. Why did I even care? I knew nothing about the woman who I just drilled for over an hour straight. But maybe that's why I was defensive. She was someone I enjoyed fucking and in general hanging out with and I didn't want another man- no another orc to steal her attention from me.

Plus Mikey seems to like her and that's what made me smile. I couldn't believe she stood between the cops for him. I've never seen a human do that. I thought I was going to have to start blasting some pigs. But I was glad this didn't end in bloodshed and I was glad Eve wanted to hang out later. But what she said earlier stuck with me. She didn't know where her family was? That's a little weird. It was obvious she had a dark past. To be able to retire at the age of 22 after working with elves? That wasn't possible. Once you work for an elf, they own you. That's when I started to realize maybe Eve was literally owned by an elf.

There were numerous holes in my assumptions and the only way I would get answers was from asking her myself. But why should I? She's just a girl I'm fucking. I sighed to myself.

"Then why are you inviting her out tonight?" I said outloud. I sighed and knew I probably shouldn't do this. We can't be simlpe fuck buddies, if we're doing more than fucking.


	10. Chapter 10

10

It was getting close to ten and I wans't sure if Dorghu was actually going to show up or not put I got dressed just in case. I had on pale green cargo pants, black boots and for my top I wore a grey tank beneath a black and grey hoody. I twirled my hair into two tight buns and looked myself. I was sure this wouldn't draw attention to myself.

I heard a loud honking and I jumped a bit before realizing who was here. I tucked my phone into my side pocket along with my small wallet and zipped it up.

As I was walking to the door, there was a firm bang on the door. Once I opened it, I saw Dorghu standing in his usual attire. A black buttoned up shirt, his leather jacket, blue jeans and boots. He looked down at me and blinked quickly. He looked me over for a second and now I felt maybe I had chosen the wrong outfit.

"Am I... not dressed right?" I asked and he blinked once more looking back up at me.

"Nah you look great." he said softly and I smiled and nodded, stepping out onto the front porch locking my door and walking down the steps toward his car. I looked down for a second before looking up at him.

"Are we cool?" I asked and he looked down at me and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. We're cool." he said and I took hold of his forearm stopping him.

"Promise? You're the first orc I have met who wants to be around me... I don't want to ruin whatever you call what we have." I said and he just stared at me for a moment before nodding and placing his hand on my cheek.

"I promise. We're cool." he said and I nodded believing him. He guided me to his car and the back door opened. Other orcs were inside and I smiled at them. "Ya'll this is Eve. She's cool people. We're ALL looking out for her tonight. Eve these are Ty, Rocko, and Dodge." The other orcs nodded andgot out and I entered. Now I was sitting between two large orcs while another orc sat in the passenger's side of the car glancing back at me. I looked up at all of them wondering if I should make conversation.

"Dorghu what are we doing rolling with a human anyways?" the orc in the front asked as the car took off.

"You got a problem with Ty?" he asked. Ty shrugged.

"No problem it could just cause trouble down town." he said. I leaned forward a bit looking at Ty's outfit. He wore a large Fogteeth jersey with large pants and a chain. I leaned over more and looked at his chain. It was gold and looked heavy. He catches me looking and leans away som. "What?" Dorghus glances at me from out of the corner of his eyes.

"You must be really strong. Your chain looks heavy." I said. "I would kill to have strong neck muscles like your. Do you work out?" Ty looked me over some before clearing his throat some.

"I do tend to lift cars evert now and then." he said. My eyes popped.

"You think you can lift a truck?" I asked.

"I know I can lift a truck." he exclaimed and I smiled.

"Hell I'm jealous." I said.

"Yo Eve, I've seen you around the club before. What is it you do?" Rocko asked. I leaned back now and looked at him.

"Hey what's with all the questions?" Dorghu asked and I smiled.

"I don't mind, I worked for the elves. Worked my ass off really. Saved just enough to get that house. Nothing fancy, just a place to call my own." I said. Dodge scoffed.

"Fucking pointy eared mother fuckers." he insulted. Now both Rocko and I just sort of leaned over to glance over at Dodger's ears and realized his ears are pointed too. He notices our stares and it was like we were all thinking the same thing.

"Your ears are pointed mother fucker!" Rocko laughed out and I hid my laugh, but Ty and Rocko were rolling with laughter. I glanced back at Dorghu to see him chuckling some. We all just laughed. I didn't think I would be talking a lot, but we were having full on conversations about all kinds of things. Police brutality, elves ruling the world, music, shopping, shooting mother fuckers who disrespect the gang. We seemed to be driving for a while into the city. Dorghu turned into a parking lot where there were alot of black suv's and other cars parked. Dorghu shut the car off and began to step out. Dodge got out on his side and helped me out. I looked around some.

"The underground is here?" I asked. The orcs chuckled and Dorghu shook his head coming up to me and placing his hand on my jacket and zipping it up some.

"Cute. But no. It's literally underground." he said and now the orcs began to walk over to an elevator that was off to the side of the garage. Ty pushed the down button and we waited. I was a little excited of what I would see at this new world. "Just stay close to me okay." I nodded and once the doors opened we all stepped inside. Each orc was in a corrner of the elevator with me in the middle. Everyone stood so tall, so fierce. I was nothing compared to these orcs. As we moved further and further down, I could hear music being played and it made my chest rise with excitement. The elevator stopped and the doors open to loud music. My eyes widened and Dorghu led everyone in. I followed close looking at the large place. There were tables and chairs scattered around cages where orcs and a few humans fought in them. Blood splattered everyone and people cheered and shouted throwing their money at the cages and at girls of different species who walked around in hardly anything serving drinks and lap dances. There were dwarves and lizard people along with orcs. Fairies flutterd around annoying people and stealing food off the ground. There were even centaurs moving with grace around the room. A loud roar captured me and I looked to see a real dragon chained down in a large cage. People were taking pictures and feeding it. Only its wings and legs were chained. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It's scales were a depe black with shimmers of red. It seemed all the species were here except for humans and giants.

Drugs and alcohol were everywhere and I felt Dorghu lead me off to the side of everything. There were numerous halls connected to this massive cave of a place. There were stations where food was made and roasted and there was also jewerly and clothes and other things being sold. Some of everyone glanced down at me and I was feeling a little nervous, so I eased closer to Dorghu. We sat down at a table that was close to one of the cages. Two orcs were fighting and they seemed to be trying to literally murder each other. Blood stained the floor and I just watched with mild fascination. An orc woman came over asking us about drinks and food. When we all answered, she was gone. Dodge was the first to leave, moving to talk to some girl. After a while some other orcs came offering a dance to Dorghu and the othres which they happily accepted. Dorghu leaned over to me.

"You cool... with this?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied looking back toward the cages. Dorghu gripped my chin and made me look at him.

"Promise?" he asked lowly and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied. I knew my place fairly well in this situation. I was sused to seeing this all the time when I was in Kandomere's masion. Emotions couldn't be in the mix. Mostly I took comfort in the hands of human men. If anything my emotions went to them. As the girls moved and danced on them I kept my eyes on the cage of fighters. It seemed one orc was on the ground out like a light with the other one, covered in scars and blood, was shouting at the audience, fists raised to the sky. Now someone else was entering, someone who I knew. My eyes widened and my body leaned forward as I saw a very tall and muscular human stepping in to the ring. His prescence seemed to make the crowd go wild. He must be a usual. I could tell he was. He's a fighter who loved to fight man, lizard men, orcs everything . His name is...

"Milan." I whispered. He stood at six-four, with jet black hair and deep eyes, tattoos covering his arms and the right side of his body. He wore no gloves. I remember one day, he came to visit Kandomere to train his human security team. One man gave him attitude and it only took one punch and the man was down. It was right in front of me. I screamed hard in shock and only recieved a smack to the face for "speaking out of place". I slid past Ty and left the booth to get a better look at the cage. I placed my hood over my face and sat in a chair close to the ring. He was incredible. The bell rang and the two men began to go head to head. Milan was calculated always throwing punches for a certain reason. He dodged and weaved keeping light on his feet.

The orc he faced grew angrier, angrier that no matter how many punches he threw, it was used against him. The orc got a few good punches in, but Milan didn't look tired in the least. He was used to this, he trained for this. If anything this place was a playground or a second gym he used when he wanted to be raw. The crowd was going wild screaming and chanting Milan's name.

I could tell he was letting the orc tire him out, before he suddenly went all in slamming his fists into the orcs face, making sure to keep clear of the canines. He threw some punches at his chest and stomach and barely broke a sweat. Blood spewed from the orc's mouth and nose before a final punch had him on the ground. He looked like a ferocious mother fucker too.

"AND YOUR WINNER ONCE MORE THE LEGEND HIMSELF MILAAAAAN!" The ref called and Milan just smirked at the crowd holding his fists to the air It didn't even take him long to see me and when he did, he looked visibly stunned and at that moment the memories flooded back in.

He would show up and smile, seemingly friendly to Kandomere and his partners even though we all knew it was fake. He would stare at me with warm eyes which I knew meant nothing. When all was quite, he would show up at my room, a giant compared to me. He would walk in unannounced and shed his clothes before shedding mine...

Milan stared at me for a moment and I looked away thinking it was time for me to go. I got up and just began to walk away from the ring. I was alone and small compared to the creatures around. Green reptilian men and women looked down at me as they passed, sticking their tongues out in my direction as if to identify me. I didn't know what direction I was going in until I realized I was right beside the dragon.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The dragon's breathing was steady from what I could see and I slowly walked closer to it keeping myself steady so I didn't appear threatening. Its bright eyes opened slowly it's thin pupils resting on me. I paused in my walk staring at it for a moment as it slowly lifted its neck toward me. I remained still for a brief second and moved toward it again with an even, steady walk. Once I was at the chained line that you weren't supposed to go past, I just rested on my knees before it. I couldn't tell what it was feeling, but I knew all too well what it meant to be chained up.

"I know." I replied gently. "I know what it means to be paraded about in front of drunken people. You're like a creature never seen before and everyone wants a piece of you. And you're angry and wish to one day kill the people who have put you in chains." I replied gently and the dragon gave a low hiss and I sighed some.

"You know your master wouldn't be too happy if he heard you speaking like that." I hear Milan's Serbian accent from behind me. I got up quickly and turned to him. He was in a black sleeveless hoody and sweats. I just winced and turned my head from him before now turning to walk around the ring of chains admiring the dragon. He slowly followed behind me.

"Milan." Was my only reply.

"Kandomere's slave girl." he replied. I winced at the title.

"I am not longer his girl." I replied quickly glancing over at him. I heard him chuckle with amusement.

"Ah so a run away. I can only imagine how much he'd pay for your return." he said grabbing me and pulling me back, his hands gripping my shoulders hard. I winced and this time pushed his hands off me.

"I was set free!" I snapped straightening myself up. He now looked at me stunned a smile spreading on his face, the scar he had connecting from his lip and moving into his cheek curled with the smile.

"Free. I can only imagine what you did to make him free you." he said. I stiffened.

"I was loyal. It paid off." I said turning and walking away only to have him still following me.

"Ah and so the underworld has attracted you to its gates." he said and I looked over my shoulder at him with a frown.

"As it has to you." I said observing the dragon for a moment before moving off down one of the halls. I didn't want Dorghu to see me talking to him. Milan moved in front of me now his body somewhat backing me into the rock like wall. Strange how he always managed to do that without even having to touch me.

"So if you are a free woman maybe you and I can have some fun." he said moving into me now slowly letting his face move closer to mine, eyes foggy already. I turned my face away, his nose pressing into my cheek. He inhales my scent anyways.

"I don't think I want to sleep with any men or women who are allied with… Kandomere." I said. Already his hands were gently caressing my neck like they used to. I always feared and awaited the day, when he'd come, that he'd gently try and choke the life out of me, but it never came. He sighed against my flesh.

"Was my touch so cruel and violent that you wouldn't even want me when you were free?" he asked, his voice almost curious and hurt. I shook my head.

"No. Your touches were not cruel and violent, nonetheless I was just a body to you. And I don't want to be a body to you now." I said before whimpering out when his hand suddenly shot into my pants. I froze up now and Milan leaned back so he could stare at me with his usual predatory eyes.

"You don't have to fear me little one. For I know that you have been devoured by elf magic." he whispered and immediately I feel his hands gently rubbing at my clit through my panties and I swallowed hard. "You may not like what they put inside you, but nonetheless you enjoy every second of attention that is given to your body. So why fight it?" I feel my body gently shiver at his words and I moan out once I feel his fingers go beneath my panties. I cover my mouth wishing I could just phase through the wall and disappear.

"I like it only because I am forced to. Had the magic not been ah! Put inside me, I would feel the same and hate that I should feel right now." I cry out shutting my eyes. He nodded and leaned into me more.

"I know you came here with your orcs." he said. My eyes snapped open and immediately, he spins me around so that I am in front of him, back against his chest. One of his arms wraps around my neck and I gasp holding on to it while the other is still rubbing against me. I had a full view of Dorghu and the others still getting their lap dances from the girls. "You could have really done better. But I understand."

I struggled a bit against him as his fingers pumped me harder.

"They're wild animals who probably fuck like wild animals too. You can't escape what you are, a slave to your body. They seem to be having fun so why don't you have some fun." he explained and I stared at Dorghu, watching as his hands moved up and down the woman's body as his hands did mine. He was just an orc I was fucking. I don't know why I felt my eyes water as if I would cry and I feel Milan kiss my cheek.

"Let's have some fun." he whispered and I looked down and nodded.

"You betcha." I said weakly. Why shouldn't I have my fun? I am a free woman and I don't belong to anyone.

Dorghu's POV

The woman above me knew how to grind and slowly my cock was standing at attention. But as she moved and shook her ass in front of me I couldn't help but see Eve in front of me. Smiling and biting her lip in a sexy gown just for me. Her scent was all I could think about, her body lying on top of mine made me smile. This girl was really getting in my head. This orc woman's scent couldn't compare to Eve's. Her eyes didn't compare to Eve's hazel eyes. Her body didn't even compare to Eve. She was different and everything she said was different. My hard on grew at the thought of her and I knew I needed to fuck her now. I glanced over at the spot beside me and notice she's gone and immediately everything dies inside me. I started to look around some.

"Eve?" I whispered and she wasn't in ear shot of me. She wasn't near me at all. I got up quickly using one hand to push the girl from me. I heard her call me an asshole but her voice died in my mind too. "Eve!" I didn't see her anywhere and this made me immediately stressed.

I looked at Rocko and Ty who were standing up too looking around for her. Dodge was just coming back.

"Where's Eve?" I asked moving up to him. Dodge shrugged.

"I don't know she was sitting right next to you when I left." he said. I rubbed my head and looked around.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. She was obviously not okay with this. She must have gotten upset and walked off. "Search this fucking place!" Now my boys split up from me and I lifted my head to the air and sniffed all around. I knew her scent well enough to be able to find her, and I would find her.

Author's Notes

Okay so I was watching the tv show Power and thought Callan Mulvey who played Milan was super-hot so that's where I got Milan's character from. Also this chapter shows how truly complicated things are for Dorghu and Eve. First them beign a different species will cause future trouble, but also the fact that they are trying to be mere friends with benefits and are completely failing at it.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Did every place of entertainment have rooms to fuck in? It was starting to feel that way. Milan was between my body, his tongue going down my throat. His hands moved from my neck and down to my stomach slowly moving to unzip my jacket.

"Hmm that's a good slave." he whispered against my lips. I blinked a bit at his words and moved back some looking away. "What?" I shook my head.

"That's a great way to kill the mood." I said and he hummed gently resting his face in the side of my neck, his tongue licking long lines up my flesh.

"I'm sorry. Let me make you feel better." he said slowly pulling down my jacket. But I didn't feel better. I didn't feel anymore arousal since that word was still what he thought of me. Before he could slide my jacket all the way up, the door was suddenly kicked open. I jumped, but Milan was still calm and casual as he slowly looked over his shoulder. My eyes widened as I saw Dorghu standing there pissed as hell. His gun was drawn, cocked and aimed at Milan's back.

"Get the fuck out of here." he snarled in a low tone. Milan sighed and glanced at me before slowly pulling back.

"You're ruining our fun, orc." he said standing up.

"Yeah it's not going to be much fun with two in your brain is it?" he snapped and Milan raised his head back some, eyes darkening at the threat and he nodded.

"Okay." was his only reply before raising his hands and walking around Dorghu and out the room. I stood up slowly watching as he put his gun back behind his pants.

"What the fuck?" I asked and he whipped his head at me and moved over to me gripping my jacket and raising me off the bed and placing me on the ground.

"The fuck do you think you're doing!" he snapped.

"Me! We came here to have fun! I was having fun!" I snapped and he shook his head.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked.

"No have you? What the hell was that even about?" I yelled.

"I should be asking you that! You promised you were okay with that dance!" he said motioning out the door. I nodded.

"And I was! You can do whatever you want with whoever you want but don't expect me to keep my legs closed just because of it! You said no connections, no feelings. I'm used to that I didn't have any of that for 7 years." I said and he shook his head confused and even more annoyed.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" he snapped walking close to me and that's when I snapped.

"CAPTIVATY!" I shouted and shoved him so he would back away, but he hardly went far. I panted hard and he just stared at me utterly lost. "I was 15… when I was snatched off the street in front of my own home! I don't know if my parents even looked for me or if the police even cared. I was stripped of my dignity and forced into slavery for the elves for 7 years. I learned their language, I learned to serve in one of the strongest and most dangerous elves in L.A. maybe the world, I used to think. That's why I can't drive. I was never taught. I served in a mansion forced to please an elf drug lord and his assassin who could have slit my throat and discarded me anytime they wanted if I even stepped out of line once. I have seen children separated from their parents, beaten, raped and murdered. All humans."

Dorghu stared at me for a moment and looked down as if at a loss of words.

"I was released from my prison a few months back because I accidently came across an inside cop who was planning to take down my master. He let me go and gave me some money to start off. And then I met you the orc who saw into my soul. And you told me no connections and no feelings." I explained. He just stared at me for a moment mouth agape.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Because I don't know you! You're dick to me like I'm pussy for you because you wanted it that way! We don't really trust each other and you know it." I said taking off my jacket now and he just looked away some and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send mixed signals." he said and I just shook my head taking off my shoes.

"I am coping with it." I said removing my tank and tossing it to the side confusing him now.

"Woah what are you doing?" he asked and I just stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Just because I opened up to you doesn't meant the fun has to end. You owe me now." I said sliding down my pants and moving up to him now. "Milan couldn't please me. But you can." Before he could even reply gunshots were heard from outside and now we both jumped and looked around wondering what was going on. There was multiple shouting and screaming and loud popping noises. Once I had grabbed my clothes, immediately I was picked up off the ground and Dorghu ran from the room with me clutched in his arms. We ran out to the cages and I was put down and people were running all over the place. There were orcs with guns firing at each other and before I knew it, I was being guided around the chaos.

"Keep your head down!" Dorghu yelled and I did just that. He pushed his way through the crowd until we were moving down another hall. "This will take us to garage!"

"What happening!" I asked.

"Some fuckers couldn't play by the rules!" he said and I just followed behind him. Great half naked during a shootout. That's a real turn off. My feet were burning from all the running until Dorghu burst through a door and we were indeed back at the garage just on another side. He looked at me now and looked me over.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly and I shook my head.

"No. You?" I asked and he shook his head removing his coat and wrapping it around me. Come on let's get to the car.

"What about Ty and the others?" I asked following him.

"They know where to meet up when shit goes down. Come on I'll take you home." he said getting to his car and opening the door for me. I got in and he hurried around the other side looking around, staying cautious, before getting in the car and driving off quickly. There was silence in the car and I didn't care whether we spoke or not. I just looked out the window for a moment remembering our conversation on my tattoo.

"Elves above all. Above all elves." I replied gently and he glanced at me and I looked back at him. "That's what the tattoo says. I was marked with it so if I ever tried to run away, others would know who I belonged to." He didn't say anything and I just looked out the window. Who knew what time it was. I fiddled with my clothes to find my phone. 3 am. Was it really that late already? We made it to my home and for a second, we just sat there for a second and when I put my hand on the door Dorghu turned to me.

"Wait." He said and I paused and looked at him. He just looked back at me and sighed. "There was an orc who challenged me for my land and title. He was of another gang, the Blooded. Real mean orc. We were in a war for 8 months. Lot of orcs died, loved ones. Finally he and I had a fight to end everything. Whoever came out alive laid claim to the communities and clans. He gave me these scars." Now he looked at me with a cool yet soft stare his scars showing. "But I came out alive."

I turned to face him more and slowly, I raised my hand and gently touched his cheek, letting my fingers outline his scars.

"And even when I first saw you I thought you were so beautiful." I said softly and he chuckled some at my words before leaning in to my touch.

"I feel something for you, Eve. I can't explain it yet, but I don't want to stop seeing you." he said and I looked at him with worry.

"Even with my past?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Even with your past. I just ask that you keep it real with me. No more secrets same goes for me." he said and I just tilted my head some.

"But what about other women… other men?" I asked. He inhaled some and sighed and looked at me intently.

"I can't stand the thought of you entertaining another man's attention. And when I'm with other women, I only see you in their faces." he said eyes now avoiding mine as if admitting something deep to me, and it was deep. I leaned in to him and let my forehead rub gently against his and he leaned into my touch as well.

"We'll take it one day at a time. You… can help me integrate into society again, because I can't do this by myself- I can't do it alone." I said and he leaned back and smiled some at me.

"You won't be alone." he said and I smiled as he leaned in to me kissing me passionately and I leaned into him replying ever so gently.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I couldn't go to sleep with all the different smells attached to me. Smoke and alcohol would ruin my sleep tonight. The water was warm as it fell over me. It relaxed me so much. I ran my hands over my hair thinking back to our conversation with Dorghu. It didn't really tell us what we were, but I didn't question it. I liked that he wanted to be near me as I him.

I heard the door of my bathroom open and I looked up as the curtain slid back slowly. There he was standing there in all ofhis glorious nudity. I wasn't expecting him to just waltz right in. He stepped inside the shower taking up most of the space in front of me. His tall, broad form blocked the entire shower head and I stared up at him for a moment feeling his hand gently start to rub down my left thigh and I knew what he wanted. He crouched down causing me to back up against the back wall of be shower. Then he slowly lifted my leg up and placed it on the side of the tub and I watched him gently rest his face against my trimmed pubes before inhaling slowly.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little taken aback.

"Enjoying your scent." he answered bluntly as if to say duh right afterword. I rolled my eyes feeling his fingers start to part my vaginal lips and I watched his tongue lick a long, slow hot line up my slit and ending with my clit and I gasped sharply not even knowing how sensitive my body was to his touch.

"Is now really the time?" I teased gently feeling his tongue suddenly enter my wet opening. My mouth dropped in awe.

"Perfect time. Seeing that man with his hands all over you... I wanted to kill him. But instead I'll remind you of why I'm better." He said and eyes locking with mine. The shower was foggy and filled with my moans as I felt his tongue moving in and out of me slowly and teasing.

"Ah shit." I moaned out shivering now as my legs weakened at his tongue filling me. I came not too long after and I was already weak. Dorghu cut the shower off, wrapped us in towels, and led me to my bed and we both just melted into the king size bed. His arms wrapped around me hold me close.

"You don't have to stay the night." I whispered.

"You don't want me here?" He asked his tone light but also worried. I shook my head and stared up at him.

"It's not that. It's just tonight was pretty crazy. I'm sure you want to be with your son." I said and he smiled holding me close to him.

"My son is fine. Besides I invited you out and sort of just acted like you weren't really there. I just want you in my arms for a while." He replies. I looked down not sure how to reply to his words but I smiled and kissed his chest before closing my eyes.

Dorghu's POV

I awoke first with the sun on my face. I blinked a bit and looked around until I found the digital clock on the dresser. It was already past noon. I looked down to see Eve was on her side, back to my hair matted and sprawled out. I saw parts of her back and saw the tattoo, her brand. I looked down some thinking maybe she'd like a new tattoo, an orc tattoo. I let my hand lazily fall across the bed and slowly I grazed her skin gently.

I felt like such a piece of shit when she told me about her past. I was no different then then men that used her, except now I knew I was possessive of her, I knew I didn't want her to ever feel pleasure or comfort from another man. I reached on the dresser and grabbed my phone and saw I had missed called and messages from Ty and Carla. I messaged them both telling them I'd be home soon. Carla texted back immediately asking where I was and I didn't answer. I looked back at Eve and leaned over her smelling her shoulder. She smelled so clean. The dove soap she used was exactly how I thought her skin would smell. To survive being a slave, she was quite a warrior. I gently rubbed her shoulder and she inhaled some lifting her hand up and touching my face gently. I used to hate it when people stared at my scars or even touched my face close to them, but when she first touched my face in the club, I wasn't upset or angry. I liked her soft flesh and wanted her to touch me more.

She gave a gentle hum and I kissed her shoulder blade.

"I'll make us some breakfast then we can teach you how to drive." I whispered and I watched her smile which made overwhelming happiness fill.

"Okay." She said gently and I smiled and got up and slid on my pants and wife beater. I took this time to look around her house. I didn't think she would mind. She had no pictures on her walls and she had very little furniture. She had a three room home and two of her other rooms were completely empty. There was just carpeted lines from when it was vacuumed. Women loved decorating, that much I know. So seeing an empty home like this made me think she really did need help. Did she have hobbies or interests? Does she even know what she likes hobby wise?

I found her kitchen and glanced through her stuff. She had lots of pots and pants and plates and bowls. Her fridge was filled with fruits and vegetables as well as her cabinet.

I found some eggs and bacon and began to quietly cut her stove on and put the bacon on the pan. I heard a knock at the door and I was suddenly tense. I quietly moved to the door and just opened it.

I saw him, that roundtooth police fuck that came over earlier. His eyes saw me and we both processed quick. Guns were drawn and pointed at each other. I didn't need this right now.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"Who the fuck are you motherfucker!"

"You don't get to ask the questions I do!" He replied loudly. I snarled.

"Because you call yourself a cop, nah you ain't shit!" I snapped. What the hell did this cop even want being on my girl's front porch. The cop eyed around me.

"Where's Evangeline?" He asked quickly. My eyes flared now.

"The fuck you just call her?" I asked. In my mind calling someone by their full name meant more than a casual meeting between friends.

"Put the gun down!" He yelled.

"You first pig!" I shouted and he snarled, I could tell he was weighing his options.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"Asleep." I replied with a frown.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked and I saw his eyes, the way he was threatened by my mere prescience.

"Look at you, thinking you're a human so much that you look at me and see an immediate threat." I said in orkish. "False orc." His lips twitched in anger but slowly he lowered his gun, but not all the way. Smart.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Not like owe you an explanation but right now I'm frying up bacon. The fuck you doing here?" I asked.

"You her boyfriend?" He asked instead and I glared hard at him.

"You're walking a thin line home boy." I threatened.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" I hear Eve coming up behind me in a silk night gown and robe placing her hand on my arm that was teasing the trigger of my gun. The cops eyes widened in relief.

"Eve." he replied and she looked at him as she attempted to lower my arms but she was failing.

"Morning Nick. What's going on?" She asked worriedly looking at me now. "He's my neighbor." I slowly lowered my gun.

"Gonna be a dead neighbor." I muttered.

"I was just coming to thank you for calling the guy about my roof." he said eyeing my suspicion and I just glared heavily not afraid to show my dislike of him. Eve nodded.

"Well of course. Happy to help." She replied and I just slowly put my gun in my back pants before moving to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Eves POV

"Does your roof look okay?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"It looks great. The guy really fixed it up." he said before leaning in to me. "You alright?" He asked and I blinked and nodded.

"Of course. Dorghu is a close a friend of mine." I said and he nodded and sighed some putting his gun away.

"Well I didn't just come here to thank you. I came to return these." He said picking up my boots from the ground. My eyes widened. Had I really left them at the orc underground? I wouldn't put it past me with all the shooting that went down.

"I'm guessing you were investigating what happened?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah smelled your scent on them, thought you might want them back." He said.

"Such a gentleman." I hear Dorghu say sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and took the boots and smiled.

"Thank you for this." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah no problem. You alright there was a shooting and some people were killed." He said and I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." I said and he nodded and glanced behind me.

"I can imagine your friend isn't down for us going out for drinks. Rain check?" He asked and I nodded.

"There is a pool here maybe we can go for a swim casually and talk then?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." he said before tipping his hat and walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Once I closed the door I crossed my arms in thought of what just happened. This is the second time my orc lover has been hostile toward a different man who has entered my life in some way: first sexual and then casual. I understood Milan's intentions weren't pure but I believed Nick's intentions were pure. I entered the kitchen to see Dorghu whipping some eggs in a bowl. A plate of bacon was on the table and I just moved up him gently wrapping my arms around his back and placing my face into his back.

"You okay?" I asked and he was quiet.

"Yeah." He answers and I nodded. "How'd you two meet anyways?" I smiled some.

"The day after our first night I met him working on his roof. He fell through and I was just making sure he was okay. I called a guy to help him fix his roof."

"And now that you've shown him kindness he's going to be a thorn in my side." he said his voice raising just a bit. I leaned around him now looking up at him and resting my chin on his large arm.

"He knows you have some meaning to me he will not interfere." I said. He glanced down at me.

"Some?" He asked and I just kissed his forearm and gave it a gentle lick before moving to stand beside him.

"You mean something to me that much I know." I said and he gave a quick grin as he looked at me. Once we ate and got dressed, we got into his car and took off. He was an excellent cook. I noticed his phone was ringing every few minutes and I glanced at his phone.

"You want to get that?" I asked.

"Nope." he said causally as he was eased back in his seat. I chuckled.

"Your friends are obviously worried about their leader." I said.

"It's my ex." he said and I nodded slowly thinking it was time to drop the subject for his tone told me so. I glanced out the window wondering where it was we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's an uninhabited neighborhood on the other side of town. I can take you there to drive." He said. I smiled at the excitement and observed his hands as they steered.

"When I learn to drive and get my license, I'll buy a car." I said with a hopeful tone and he glanced at me.

"What do you know about buying cars?" he asked. I thought about his words before glancing down at my knees.

"Nothing." I said in sudden realization and he patted my leg.

"Don't worry. When the day comes that you are official to drive in the eyes of the law, I'll help you get a car." he said and I blinked rapidly caught off guard.

"Why would you wanna do that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I like the look on some humans' faces when they see I can afford shit." he said. I stared at him for a moment before nodding. As we drove his phone went off again and he growled with annoyance.

"Want me to get it?" I asked and he laughed dryly.

"No. We definitely don't need you getting on Carla's bad side." he replied. I nodded.

"She betrayed your trust." I replied and he nodded.

"Numerous times." he said lowly, his voice almost dead. I nodded and looked ahead. "What about you? When you were with the elves...involved with anyone there?" I could tell he was trying not to sound to curious and I shook my head.

"I had a close bond with all the captives. But it was never beyond that with just one person. We were all doing what we had to do to survive in our assigned places." I explained. He nodded slowly.

"You were a slave?" he replied and I nodded.

"An upper class body slave." I said and he winced.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"Upper class meant we served our master... employer, we served our employer and the staff who worked for him in his mansion. He has a group of elf assassins who did their job so well the mere mention of their name struck fear in us. I served them when they asked. No one is allowed to touch the upper class slaves without permission from my employer or his assassins." I explained becoming somewhat numb to our conversation. Dorghu scoffed.

"And they call my mind savages." he said bitterly and I didn't reply.

We spent most of the day driving. He taught me the usual of breaking and parking and when to stop. It was nice to make an entire day out of this. He even let me drive his car a bit and already I was obsessed with driving. I drove was to an abandoned super market and got out of the car in pure happiness.

"I love driving!" I gushed. Dorghu walked around the front of the car and smirked.

"You're a natural." He said swooping me off my feet and setting me gently on the hood of the car and leaning his head in to rest against mine. I sigh happily against him.

"Thank you." I said softly and he smiled.

"Anything for you." he said lowly and we shared gentle smiles and just as our lips were closing the space, his phone vibrated again and he snarled a bit leaned back.

"Answer your phone. Something could be wrong." I advised lightly and he sighed and nodded and picked up his phone.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where are you?" I heard the voice asked.

"Taking care of business." he lied.

"Bullshit! Your son has been worried sick about you! You owe it to him to come home and see him when shit goes down!" She snapped. She wasn't wrong. Dorghu nodded calmly.

"You're right. How stupid I have been. I'm on my way home right now." he said and hung up the phone. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Just drop me off at my place and we can talk later. I don't want to come between you and your family." I suggested and he moved over to me and sighed smiling some.

"You are just too adorable you know that. Nope you're coming with me. Mike would love to see you." he said and I was shocked by his words but he placed me on the ground and led me toward the passengers side. Once we got in he hesitated in starting the car and he looked at me.

"Did your captors ever teach you their language?" He asked and I wondered what brought this question on but I nodded.

"They did. They thought it would boost our slave status and their popularity in having smart slaves." I said and he nodded slowly looking down some.

"You want to learn my language?" He asked somewhat shyly and my body inflated at his words.

"I'd be honored to learn." I replied. He smiled and started his car with more enthusiasm then we drove off.

"After I calm my ex down I'll take you home." He said and I nodded.

"She seems genuinely afraid for you." I said and he nodded with disbelief.

"Yeah I used to think that too. At one point, I was deeply in love with that girl. I mean she is the mother of my child, the orc I would die for, and still would. But she got caught up in the game. She liked the idea of being with me and soon thought she could use that to bed other orcs. And it worked. The love between us is dead." he said roughly and I stared at him for a moment. At least he got the opportunity to love.

"I understand." I replied softly. We pulled up at the familiar apartments. Back in orc country. I swallowed some and glanced at Dorghu when he parked the car. I noticed three orc women were chatting amongst themselves. They looked over at the car and gestured for someone to come out of the apartment. I saw the orc woman from earlier when the cops came around. This must be Carla.

"Stay here." Dorghu said with a tired sigh and got out of the car. I stared and watched as the two confronted each other and already Carla's hands were moving fast and wild. Dorghu was trying to talk to her, but she hit his chest and pushed him. Suddenly they were blocked from my vision and I almost yelped as I saw Ty standnig there.

"Ty. You're okay." I said going against my better judgement and rolling down the window.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" Ty asked confused. I shrugged.

"The shooting and everything are Rocko and Dodge okay?" I asked.

"Doing just fine!" I hear Rocko exclaim as he and Dodge are actually walking over to the car. I smiled and got out of the car and their large forms hid me.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." I said and they laughed some.

"That's new. A human concerned for us." he said. I sort of eyed the area looking for Mike and saw that he was dribbling a basket ball with his friends in the street.

"No I want to see this home wrecking bitch!" I hear a snap and the four of us look over to see Carla heatedly walking over to us. I tended and backed into the car but Dorghu was right behind her grabbing her arm.

"You need to stop with this attitude shit!" He demanded but she ripped from his hold and moved even closer. I was expecting an attack and my body shut down for a moment, frozen against the car door as I had been trained when I got punished. But she never got close to me. Ty and the others were like a brick wall blocking her from me and I was completely stunned by the actions.

Carla tried to force her way through but Dorghu lifted her up and just placed her behind him and the arguing continued.

"How dare you bring a fucking human into this neighborhood!" she snapped.

"She's allowed to go where she pleases!" Dorghu shouted. Everyone seemed to be watching with entertained looks and I just looked away.

"Why because you're giving her dick that makes her one of us!" She snapped. "She ain't never gonna be one of us! She can never be blooded!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth Carla." Dorghu warned. I heard tires screeching now and I lifted my head up to see a car driving down the middle of the road, guns blasting and bringing the neighborhood to life. Everyone ducked their heads immediately and crouched and scattered. There were screaming and shouting and I thought I had told my mind to drop to the ground and take cover, but instead I find myself running across the street and onto the side walk. What the hell was I doing? I was doing my best to out run the car but also running from the steam of bullets that were following on my heals. I saw Mikey staring wide eyed at the car that was coming directly for him and I pushed my body to go faster even though it felt impossible. Before I knew it I was in the street, my body colliding with the child's body. He wasn't like a human so it took all my might to push him off the street.

We rolled onto the ground and I crawled over him thinking the bullets could still fly.

I expected to be sprayed with bullets but it never came now there was screaming all over.

I sat up slowly panting and looking down at Mike who was slowly sitting up.

"Mike... you okay?" I asked looking him over. Before I knew it was almost knocked over by his body crashing into mine, his arms wrapping around me tightly as he cried into my chest. I stared at him for a moment before gently stroking his head.

"MICHAEL!" I hear Dorghu and I looked up somewhat dazed to see him and Carla running across the street toward us.

"Dad!" Mike cried and Dorghu just came over and lifted him into the air hugging him close to him, Carla right behind him, her hand rubbing his head.

"Are you hurt?" He asked frantically and Mike shook his head. Dorghu just groaned and hugged him close with relief. I was still dazed and felt immediately sore from crashing into Mike. "Get him inside, get him inside!" I slowly look up to see Dorghu helping me up and looking me over as well.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah worry about the human." Carla snapped and he growled at her.

"Carla take out son into the fucking house now!" He roared and then looked up at me and I just blinked furiously looking around are everyone.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked raggedly. "Are your people safe?" He just smiled and nodded pulling me into a tight hug.

"We're safe baby. We're safe." he said and I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"Boss," Rocko called and we turned to see the large orc and the other two confronting him. "It was those fucking RedBone orcs. I recognize their colors and that car was at the underground. I can find out who that car belongs to."

And at that moment I saw any fear and pain that were once in Dorghu's eyes fade away and replaced with pure anger and rage. He looked at me and then looked in the direction of his apartment before looking at his boys.

"Find those motherfuckers. I want them brought to the church when you do!" He said in a hard tone I had never heard before.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Dorghu lifted me up and walked over to the car and helped me inside. I inhaled gently and watched him walk around, get in, and drive off. I just looked trying to take in what just happened.

"A... drive by." I said gently and Dorghu was quiet. He was tensed and I could tell unpredictable. "I've heard that term used to describe what just happened. Is that what just happened?" Dorghu inhaled and nodded.

"Yeah." he said lowly and I didn't reply after that. It was dark once we got back to my place and Dorghu walked me to my front porch and I we just stared at each other for a second.

"What are you going to do?" I asked and he huffed some.

"I gotta take care of business." he said lightly and shook his head. "I don't expect you to understand."

I shook my head cutting his words off with my hand touching his face.

"I understand death. I understand." I said lightly inhaling some. We both looked down at a loss for words now and he looked back up at me.

"I gotta go." he said and I nodded.

"Just be safe." I said and he nodded bringing my hand to his lips before kissing them and saying something in orcish that I didn't understand. I tilted my head curiously and he smiled gently.

"You are what I envision an orc love song to be." he said and my body inflated at his words. They made me feel more connected to him. I felt my eyes water some and I leaned up on my tip toes before him and he smiled some before leaning down and kissing me passionately. He wrapped his hands around my back and I let him pull me in. We stood there for a second enjoying each others lips before he set me back down. "I'll call you when I can. I put my number in your phone while you slept this morning." Our hands stayed connected and I nodded as he slowly pulled away from me, our hands disconnecting. I let them stay in the air before putting them down. I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again. He's just d1*k to me right?

I moved inside the house and just shut the door. After showering, I sat on my back porch and just stared at the stars.

Normal POV

Leilah stared at the home her human slave had bought from the roof of one of her neighbors down the street. Her team was staring as well.

"She plays with orcs now. How low she has fallen." Larika said and Leilah gave a gentle moan of disappointment.

"Her world is too dangerous for her. She must come home." she said elegantly.

"We must convince Kandomere to take her back." Tien said and Leilah looked at her team who stared with seriousness in their eyes. Tika was the only one who seemed withdrawn. Leilah tilted her head and strutted up to her sister. Tika looked up at her sister who smiled lovingly and caressed her cheek.

"Do you not miss our human, sister?" she asked. Tika looked down some in thought. Out of all the humans who served their master, she had genuine feelings for this human. She was special. She and Tien never touched her, but used her for of conversation and model for their art. She remembered Eva who would turn and glance at her from time to time smiling lightly in her white dress and collar, hair pulled back. She was smart and wise and that made Tika curious. So when she found out Kandomere had let her go, she cried. She mourned the loss of an acquaintance. She nodded.

"I do." she said and Leilah nodded.

"And you want her to return don't you?" she asked icily and Tika winced.

"She is happy though." she implied and Leilah shook her head.

"Humans do not know what makes them happy. They need to be taught what makes them happy. She is happy with us." she explained.

"Kandomere must see her again, must want her again." Larika said and as they spoke, they glanced at Serafin to see him just staring down into their humans room. She was always his favorite. He had her first, he taught her how to please him, he took her virginity. His fingers were the first to move inside her putting their elf made aphrodisiacs inside her. He made her what she was, he is the reason why the orc enjoyed his human so much. He was calm and collected as he watched her move inside and finally go to bed.

"She needs to be purified. All traces of that orc must die." he said coldly and Leilah smirked.

"And he will." she said in English this time before walking around Tika. Her associates turned and followed her.

Eve's POV

I stared at my ceiling thinking back to my years of captivity. I used to think the world was a cruel place until I was kidnapped and then I knew the world was a cruel place because I had gotten kidnapped. I thought my parents would be back at the house waiting for me, but I got there, a day after being released, I had come to find out they had moved away. My mother, father and sisters, gone to another address I did not know. The elves took that from me. But so did the humans as well who knew I was a slave and did not help me. I felt my phone vibrating and I looked up to see it was Dorghu texting a simple good night text. I wasn't expecting it but I replied with a good night as well. I was incredibly worn out and sleep came quite quickly for me. I knew I was dreaming, because I was floating around my house in stead of walking. Someone is pulling me all over the place, and I look down to see a little orc in diapers running wild through the house. He's babbling and laughing and

I am just letting him pull me. I lift him into the air and stare at his gentle face as he coos and drools. He's mine, all mine and my heart sores at the sight of him. I love him so much. We're suddenly in a pool splashing about and he's stuck to me. Immediately, I'm lifted to the water bridal style and I gasp to see Dorghu carrying me and the baby clinging to his neck some. I hear joyful laughter and I turn to see Ty and the others smiling and laughing. Rocko is at a grill making food and other orcs are getting in the water. It's beautiful. I look at Dorghu who smiles at me and leans in to kiss me, only for our baby to get in the way and he kisses his forehead anyways.

My eyes snap open and I look around and see nothing. Nothing is here except me in the bed. I groan and wipe my face looking at my phone to see no notifications. Boo. I sat up and thought about the dream I just had. What the hell was that all about? felt stuffy and in need of some sunlight. So after breakfast, I move to my closet and get into my red bikini. It's my first time ever wearing it and I was excited. I grab my beach towel and flip flops and head to the pool. Once I got there, I noticed a couple in their swim wear walking past me with glares.

"Don't want to swim today, fucking orc is tainting the water." the man said before the two walked on. I blinked at his words and continued down the street wondering who they could be talking about. When I got there, I noticed Nick sitting on the side of the pool, with his legs in the water. Beside him was a can of beer. I looked down disappointed in my species for not doing better. I entered the gate and smiled.

"You got an extra one for me?" I asked and Nick jumped and looked over at me.

"Hey, Eve! What's going on!" he said and I smiled and moved over to him. I kicked my sandals off and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Oh you know. Catching some sun." he replied and I nodded and he glanced around the place as did I. It was silent and dead. I looked back at Nick and noticed he was looking down as if discouraged and I tilted my head some to see his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"Just... expecting a few more people. But they cleared out when I got here." he said expectantly. I looked down some and nodded.

"Well I am here. How's working?" I asked and he smiled.

"I like it! It's exciting! It's everything that I thought it would be. And you should meet my partner, Daryl. He's a really cool guy. I know he's not entirely sure of me, but I know he like me." he exclaimed and I smiled.

"I'm glad. I can see the light in your eyes when you talk about this job. It really means a lot to you." I said and he nodded and offered me a beer.

"Yeah. I've wanted to be a cop my entire life, since I was a child." he said and I grinned kicking the water some and sipping the beer which was gross by the way. I noticed an elderly couple watching us and shaking their heads in disgust.

"I'm sure your parents must be so proud." I said before dipping my entire body in the water now. He was taken back by my actions and nodded getting in himself.

"Oh they are! My mom was worried about me for a while you know being the first orc cop and all. My dad, well he walked out on us when I was fifteen." he explained. I nodded and began to just walk around the pool getting my body used to the cool water. Upper class slaves were allowed to swim every once and a while. Nick watched not seeming to be be disturbed by the water.

"It's good to follow your dreams Nick. Even if the world believes you shouldn't." I said and he nodded swimming up to me.

"I believe that. I lost the respect of my fellow orc already and although the cops hate me, I would still die for each and every one of them." he said seriously and I smiled up at him.

"And that is what separates you from the rest." I replied and he smiled warmly down at me before he looked up and over my head and frowned. As I turned, Nick moved in front of trying to block my way and I was stunned to see it was Ty and the others.

"Can I help you gentleman?" he asked and Dodge motioned his head at me.

"We're here for the girl." he said. Nick was immediately tensed, but I placed my hand over his shoulder causing him to face me.

"It's okay Nick. I know them." I said and walked to the stairs of the pool and got out. I moved over to the fence that separated us.

"Damn didn't know we bored you that much you hang with the roundteeth now." Rocko teased and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a cop." I said and now the three frowned more.

"That explains it." Ty said.

"I'm just being friendly showing the same kindness you all have showed me in the past few days. Are you all alright?" I asked and they laughed now.

"You gotta stop going all mom on us now. We're good. Dorghu just wanted us to check on you, and watch out for you." Ty said.

"Yeah but it seems you have protection already." Rocko teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Dorghu sent all three of you to watch me, the human girl he simply fucks?" I asked and now they all scoffed and snorted.

"Girl stop acting like you don't know he likes you. He wouldn't send anyone here if he didn't." Ty said and I tilted my head.

"He likes me?" I asked.

"Wouldn't be here if he didn't." Dodge said with a shrug. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I figured he wants me to stay away anyways since he hasn't messaged me at all today." I said hiding my disappointment.

"Girl are you thick in the head, we are his message. He only trusts us with your safety." Ty explained and I just smiled softly at all three of them.

"Thank you. All of you. Have you found the orcs responsible?" I asked and now all three of them smirked and laughed.

"He's in the city right now tearing the place up trying to find the ones responsible. Says he wants you there so you can look the coward in the face who tried to kill you and little Mike. You in?" he said and I looked down for a moment in thought. I have seen people killed before my eyes so it was nothing new, but should I get so involved, so attached? I looked up at the three and nodded.

"Yes. I'll be there. But you all can't stay here. One orc in this neighborhood is bad enough. Four is asking for cops." said. Ty just gave me a look before crossing his arms.

"Well we ain't leaving." he said and I huffed and rolled my eyes. Before I knew it Nick was walking over.

"Everything okay here, Evangeline?" he asked and now all three orcs glared.

"The fuck you just call her?" Dodge asked and I raised my hands stepping between them, because we were not doing this again.

"Enough okay." I said. "We don't need any more drama. We really don't." I eyed the three orcs reminding them of yesterday, Ty leaving in the middle of my sentence to take a call. I stared at him and waited before he looked at us.

"We gotta go anyways. All four of us." he said giving me a nod and I lifted my head knowing what meant and I nodded.

"Alright." I said looking at Nick and smiling. "I have to go. Hope we can do this again sometime." Nick eyed the three orcs before looking at me.

"Yeah." he said lowly and I smiled and moved to grab my stuff. Ty and the others met me at the gate and they escorted me back to my place. I let them inside and quickly changed. I wore some black leggings which were ripped with a grey tank. My hair was washed and dried and I slid my boots on and left back to the living room to see everyone inspecting their guns and when they saw me they nodded.

"Let's roll." Ty said seriously and the four of us left. I sat in the back with Rocko and we sat in silence. I knew we were going to some kind of church, but when I saw it, I noticed how morbid it was. I don't think humans worshiped here at all. The orcs got out, and Ty came to the back and opened my door for me which I wasn't expecting. I got out and looked the place over.

"Now, justice can be served." Dodge said smirking with the others before guiding me inside.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The inside of this church was seriously spooky, not at all what I was expecting. The outside had pointed castle like rooftops and was black and rundown. There were unlit candles everywhere and strange looking trees in the corner. I followed the others down the dark, dust aisles and heard loud grunts of pain. I looked around Dodge to see other Fogteeth orcs standing around a throne made of what looked like dear antlers and standing below them were three orcs on their knees, bloodied. Dorghu had one of them by the collar, ramming his large fists into the orc's face.

"You should really make this easier on yourselves... I'll give you a quick death." Dorghu threatened.

"Fuck you!" the orc yelled. In seconds, Dorghu pulled out a long, shiny hunting knife and rammed it right into the orcs throat. My eyes widened and I stopped walking shock of the scene. I heard low gurgling noises and watched the orc just get thrown to the side. Ty nudged me to move on and I glanced up at him and did.

"We all here, boss." Rocko said and Dorghu lifted his head up and looked right at me as the orcs parted from me so I was left standing in front of him. He leaned up from his crouch and placed the knife in Dodge's hand and walked over to me. I just stood there and looked up at him as he looked down at me this time with light eyes.

"Hey." he said gently and I gave an unsure smile.

"Hi." I said and he gave half a smirk.

"These guys didn't annoy you too much did they?" he asked motioning his head at Ty and the others who playfully scoffed. I shook my head.

"They were just fine." I said. He nodded a bit before motioning at me.

"Are you... fine?" he asked. I thought back to the drive by and my heart didn't completely race at the thought. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm good." I said and he nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

"These fools, The Black Demons, risk a war with me, and ya'll didn't think I wouldn't find out." he said, and I stood beside Dodge and looked at the two orcs who were left on their knees before us. Dorghu shook his head pointing at them. "You drive into my hood waving false colors... try to kill my people, try to kill me, try to run down my son and my girl."

The two orcs on their knees, looked at him now stunned as they looked up at me now. I too was stunned looking at Dorghu shocked that he would openly claim me in front of both his own crew and his enemies. But his boys didn't look surprised or angry or caught off guard. They didn't even know me, but they acted like what their leader said was completely normal. I guess Ty was right. Dorghu moved over to Dodge who raised his hand and Dodge gave him his knife back.

"So here's the deal, whoever tells me what I want to know will live and all I want to know is who hired you?" he asked casually. The two orcs looked at each other slowly before looking back up at Dorghu and in unison they both spit blood down at his feet. Dorghu growled. "Whip these mother fuckers."

Immediately all the orcs rushed them, throwing their fists and feet down onto them. It was an all-out bashing and I just stood there watching with discomfort until one of them muttered something loudly. It would have sounded distorted, but if you didn't speak elvish you wouldn't know. I was stunned to hear elvish words from an orc tongue. I ran over to the group of orcs.

"Stop! Stop it!" I shouted pulling at the orcs hands as they kept pounding on them. Dorghu barked out an order in orcish and the gang dispersed from the two. I walked over to the two men and down on one knee before them. This made Dorghu stand even closer behind me, his gun in hand now.

 _"What did you say?"_ I asked in elvish and the orcs panted some spitting out some of their teeth on the ground.

 _"A Serbian hired only us three. Our gang didn't know anything about the attack. Paid us big cash to kill him,"_ he motioned at Dorghu before looking back at me. Dorghu frowned even more and now everyone seemed shocked to hear elvish words coming from an orc.

 _"Were there elves involved in this deal?"_ I asked and he shook his head looking away from me.

 _"No elves..."_ he said and I couldn't tell if he were lying or not. Slowly, I stood up and looked at Dorghu who stared at me intently.

"Milan, the fighter from the underworld you threatened. He's one of Kandomere's top men. He paid them to kill you, but he says no elves were involved." I explained and he looked me over with hard eyes.

"And you believe him?" he asked and I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know. Milan rarely sends others to do his work for him, if he wanted you dead he wants you to see him kill you. But then again, maybe he thought orcs killing orcs wouldn't draw attention back to himself." I explained and he nodded looking down in brief thought before looking back at me.

"Wait outside for me. You shouldn't be here for what's going to happen next." he said. My body tensed at his words. He was still going to kill them both? My eyes asked the question I was thinking and Dorghu motioned for Rocko to escort me out. Rocko grazed my arm and I didn't fight him. I just turned and looked up at Rocko and he led me back down the aisle of the church. I glanced back over my shoulder and could only see Dorghu cocking his gun and Rocko turned me back around and sped up his walking to lead me from the church. After a few seconds, I jumped at the sound of two pops and I looked at Rocko who just leaned against his car casually as if he didn't hear what just happened.

"And this is what happens?" I asked softly and Rocko just kept his arms crossed and head down now.

"This is our life." he said and I just stared at him for a moment before looking at the church seeing the doors finally open and the orcs were leaving. I looked at them in thought before looking down in thought. Their business was no different than Kandomere's work. It was vicious, brutal and death was the outcome. There was nothing else to be said about it. A part of me regretted coming, but if we never found out then Milan would send someone else. Would Dorghu go after him? He was powerful, Milan, and he was not easy to take down. Dorghu standing above me now made look up from thought and he just stared down at me, eyes serious and full of thought.

"Are you with me, Eve?" he asked. I knew this question was a firm question that required only the truth. If I wasn't, then I would never see him again, if I was, I don't know what it would mean and I wanted to find out. I slowly nodded gently taking his hand and pressing my cheek into his palm.

"Always." I replied. Relief filled his eyes and he sighed gently at that and nodded leaning forward and curling his fingers around my neck gently pressing his lips to mine. I leaned into his lips before we pressed out foreheads together and he leaned back some.

"Let me take you my place. We should talk about this guy." he said attempting to guide me toward his truck, but I stopped and recoiled and he looked at me confused.

"I can't go back to your neighborhood, not now at least. There is bound to be hostility from your child's mother. I will not put myself in situations that could turn violent. I've been through that enough." I said and he looked down upon hearing my words before nodding.

"Okay. I'll stop by your place in a few hours?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay." I said softly and he smiled.

"Dodge will take you home." he said looking at the older orc who was already waiting by his car. I moved over toward the passenger side and we took off. It was completely silent and I just looked out the window deciding I was happy that I didn't see someone else die.

"So now you rolling with the Fogteeth." Dodge said breaking the tense silence and I looked at him. I was sure I hadn't earned my way in and the story behind me would be I slept my way into the gang.

"What does that mean?" I asked and he looked at me and smirked.

"It means you're one of us." he said and I just looked away thinking I wouldn't accept that. Somehow, I wanted to earn my way into the gang if Dorghu truly wanted me to be in his gang.

Normal POV

Dorghu was driving quite casually with some of his crew riding along with him. He had left some of his boys at the church to clean up the mess and he was wondering how he could kill the human responsible. He wasn't stupid, he knew this guy would try and kill him again. But he didn't know a single thing about this guy or how he could get to him. He started forming plans and wondering if Eve could help him draw him out. But he immediately erased all thoughts of using her.

" _I will not put myself in situations that could turn violent. I've been through that enough."_

Her words echoed in his mind and he understood. Whatever she had gone through, she didn't deserve to go through it again. He pulled up at the apartments and slowly walked up the stairs nodding at some of his boys. Once he entered his place, Carla was standing in the kitchen close to the counter.

"Where were you?" she asked sharply and Dorghu just walked past her.

"Taking care of business." he said and Carla scoffed.

"You don't have to keep lying to me, you were with that human whore of yours." she snapped. Dorghu closed his eyes trying to keep his cool.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked.

"School and don't change the subject." She snapped walking up behind him as he removed my jacket.

"No subject to discuss." he replied coldly hanging up his coat in the coat closet.

"Bullshit. How long you going to be chasing after her pussy anyways?" she asked and Dorghu growled lowly, a sign she was pushing it. "Oh what, what are you going to do Dorghu? Huh, your human loving ass should be lucky, I didn't fuck her ass up when she was here earlier."

That's when Dorghu snapped. He turned around quickly, gripping the smaller orc's throat and slamming her into the nearest wall. The fact she would bring up the last time Eve was there, which was when the drive by happened that almost claimed the life of their son, greatly offended him. Carla's eyes were filled with fear as she gripped Dorghu's wrist trying to pry his hand from her throat.

The anger in his eyes were wild and he leaned down to where their faces were inches a part.

"Your ungrateful ass is no longer welcome in MY home." he said before pulling her off the wall and just moving toward the door with her fighting him every step of the way.

"No! NO!" she screeched. Dorghu opened the front door violently and threw her out. She hit the rails of the second floor and stumbled onto the ground with a hiss. "You can't do this to me, what about Mikey!"

Dodge was just walking toward Dorghu when he saw what was going on. Dorghu pointed down at her now.

" _YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THIS COMMUNITY!"_ he roared out. Everyone heard his words. It was as if he was stating a royal decree. "We'll share joint custody of our son until he is eighteen, but after that, he is MINE! I don't want to see your face around here." he said before looking at Dodge.

"Call the fucking lock smith and get my motherfucking locks changed. Ty go pick up my son from school." he said turning to move back inside and Carl stood to her feet.

"You are not kicking me out of this pack!" she snarled. Dorghu just turned to her as he took hold of the door.

"Bitch watch me." he growled before slamming the door in her face and locking it ignoring her screams and bashing on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I pressed play on my phone's music app and listened to the music as I pulled the… clothes out of my suitcase. I had not even thought about touching his box since I moved here, but it seemed now it was time to face it. If I was truly going to move on. I was on my knees, naked before the box playing the music to keep my calm and steady.

" _Long ago, your name a shadow in my dreams… The mild brave still searching. Greyling winds fall apart. I believe your heart. Tell me now what you see…"_ The words faded into my mind as I opened the box and stared down at the different dresses I had to wear back in captivity.

I pulled out the belt that Serafin had me wear at all times beneath my clothes. It latched in the middle and the straps went over my shoulders and connected down my back with the strap in the front and they tightened between my legs. The ring was engraved with elvish words and if I wore it, it connected around naval. I closed my eyes at the thought. Sometimes he would tighten it when he was inside me or I was on top. The tightness caused great discomfort, which he claims makes me tighten around him giving him the best orgasm. I tossed the belt aside and removed the other dresses. As I looked at each one, each design, each color, held a memory, some good some bad. I looked up at the thought of my virginity being taken. Serafin did it of course.

I closed my eyes and looked up trying to see if I can face those images again. My phone suddenly vibrated and I opened my eyes inhaling and looking at my phone. It was a text from Dorghu.

 _You home?_

 _Yes._

… _._

 _I'm at the door, knocking._

 _Coming._

I stood up and closed the box and left out the room closing the door behind me. I grabbed my robe from my closet and headed to the door and opened it. Dorghu moved in immediately and I could see why. People were staring from their doorways and windows. I closed the door quickly.

"Where were you at, I was standing there knocking for a few minutes." he said with stress in his tone. I sensed this and followed him into the living room. We both sat down on my couch and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted and didn't hear you. Headphones." I said holding up my headphones. He nodded in understanding.

"I got you. I'm sorry I don't mean to sound like an ass." he said and I nuzzled my body into the couch placing my bear legs gently over his lap.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, and he inhaled loudly and shrugged.

"I kicked my old lady out my place. Changed the locks so she couldn't get back in, banished her from my pack." he said and I tilted my head.

"Why would you do that?" I asked gently.

"Because she threatened you." he said tiringly. I stared at him intently taking in his words. "This is what you've done to me, you've made me turn my back on an orc and I don't even feel bad for it." I continued to watch him as he ran his hands over my legs.

"Your flesh, your softness, draws me in. Your eyes hypnotize me and your scent, it's something I can't ignore or forget no matter how hard I try." he said shaking his head some as he looks at me now and I smile gently at him.

"I have not grown up with many of the other species like I would have had I not been taken, but is orcs dating humans normal? Do people hate it?" I asked and he sighed pulling me into his body now so I switched positions and rested against his shoulders.

"There's always going to be people out there who don't like what others are doing." he said and I agreed.

"Yes. I know I have lots to learn about going back into society, but I know I care about you, and I don't ever want to see you hurt." I said gently, and I felt his hands pull me into him and he leaned down kissing me passionately. After a few seconds of our lips devouring each other I knew I couldn't give in to his needs just yet. I leaned back and looked at him.

"How do you feel about all this, kicking Carla out? Have you spoken to your son?" I asked and he nodded.

"It feels weird, but good knowing she won't be around to stress me. I told him what's going to happen and we'll get through it. He's asked about you though, wondering when you'll come around again." he said and I smiled looking down feeling small traces of happiness because of this fact. "So when will you be coming back around?" I shrugged looking back at him.

"Soon… So what are you going to do about Milan?" I asked. He shook his head waving my words off.

"The little you know the better. My boys and I will handle him." he said and he motioned down at my head phones. "What were you listening to?" He lifted my headphones up to place them at his ears, but I immediately pulled them from him.

"No!" I said quickly turning from him, the confusion painted on his face. I sighed. "I was reminiscing on my past, slowly trying to get rid of old things from my past." His eyes softened and I felt his fingers beneath my chin motioning my face to meet his.

"Hey, that life, is over, it's the past. You will never be put back in chains again. Not while I'm here." he said and I just stared up at him with thankful eyes. I leaned in to kiss him when there was a firm knock on the door.

"LAPD!" some guy's voice states and we both look up. On instinct, Dorghu's hand moved inside his leather vest, most likely for his gun. I placed my hands on his forearm.

"It's okay." I assured him before moving to the door and looking through the peephole. It was the two male cops from the orc's neighborhood. I couldn't even remember their names until I opened the door and saw their badges. Pollard and Hicks.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked and immediately their eyes moved above my head bluntly into my home.

"We meet again." Hicks says wiggling his brows but I just stared at him for a moment before nodding very slowly showing how awkward this encounter was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah is this your home ma'am?" Pollard asked and I just looked all around my porch as if it were a new place to me.

"Yes?" I replied opening the door a bit wider.

"We got a call about a suspicious looking orc looking into windows and fences." Hicks replied, and I looked over the cop's shoulders to see the house across from me. The blinds just so happened to shut as I looked. Immediately I felt Dorghu's chest against my back and I looked down at his feet.

"So what made you come to this house… specifically?" he asks his voice calm, but I could sense the iciness in it.

"We are just doing a routine check. Can we see some ID?" Pollard asked, but his tone was more of a command in Dorghu's eye sight. I frowned.

"At my own house? No." I stated and the two officers' frowned.

"It would be good if you just cooperate ma'am." Pollard replied.

"I am. There is no suspicious orc anywhere. He is with me. He is clearly in my house and if we have not broken any laws, then you should continue searching for this imaginary orc." I said no longer able to hide my aggression.

"You had better check your tone." Hicks demanded and I just glared at him.

"Is there anything else officer, because if not, I would like to get back to having consensual, raw, rough sex my boyfriend." I said lowly and viciously, and the looks of disgust on their faces were exactly what I wanted to see. They looked at each other as if asking what they should do. They weren't man enough to start drama in this neighborhood. They began to back away and I didn't even wait to hear what they had to say before we stepped back and I closed the door locking it quickly. I closed my eyes and exhaled with relief at what I had just done. I am quickly turned around, hands brought above my head and pinned together as feral lips crash into mine.

I replied immediately once I realized what was going on and he pulled back just inches from my face.

"Raw, rough sex huh? Is that what you like?" he asked and I merely smiled and growled as I chomped at his face in reply and he merely laughed and lifted my into the air carrying me to my room.


End file.
